Kage Hot Springs
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Naruto and Kiba visit the hot springs, not knowing that a Kage will join them... followed by another. Warning: Akamaru involvement! MA
1. Chapter 1

**Kage Hot Springs**

"Stay out of this room," Mizukage Terumi Mei politely warned a dumbfounded Ao after ushering him out of the room they were residing in during their short stay at Konoha. Mei, being a woman of manners and interests, insisted on accompanying the Fifth Hokage – Senju Tsunade – to her village before returning home. There was too much tension at the Summit, she told the blond Hokage. As the two women of the Five Kages, they should make some time to get better acquainted; that never happened since the Mizukage headed out into the village to try to find a possible suitor, thus explaining her anti-social mood when her wandering came up empty. There were men ogling her, but none met the standards of the beautiful lord of the Wave Country.

Now exiled from the room, Ao headed outside to just loiter. Choujuurou had taken off to do some personal training in the forests, so Ao was alone up until he was joined by the infamous Konoha Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Both one-eyed men greeted each other, though Kakashi's attention was halfhearted since he was engrossed in his erotic novel. "I didn't see you at the Summit," Ao said. "Aren't you the Copy Ninja, owner of a Sharingan? Why is it that you did not accompany the Hokage at the Summit?" The son of the White Fang was far more savory than the sneaky company Danzou kept.

Kakashi wouldn't let his eye wander from the page that he was on. "At the time, Danzou was acting Hokage," he muttered, turning to the next page smoothly. "I don't think he wanted someone like me as one of his dependents."

Humming his agreement, Ao gazed off in the distance, noticing the oncoming rainclouds; they would probably arrive tomorrow. "He didn't seem like a trustworthy leader," he offered. "He sought too much, and was struck down in return. I can't say it was an end unbefitting him."

Kakashi nodded and finished this page. Just as he was about to speak, a boy on the rooftops called out to him, garnering his full attention. The strongest genin in Konoha, wearing his usual orange attire, was waving widely over his head. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm heading to the hot springs! Wanna go?!" An odd request, but Naruto did like company, especially when relaxing. He asked others, but was shot down each time; Shikamaru would never be bothered to pick himself up from his napping place, Chouji was eating, Shino… was creepy, Sai and Sakura were busy, though Sakura refused more physically; calling Naruto a pervert and giving him a quick punch to the gut. Normally, he would have Kiba to rely on, but the Inuzuka was nowhere to be found at the moment. Therefore, Naruto tried to extend an invitation to his former instructor.

Though it was a nice thought, Kakashi politely refused. "Maybe next time, Naruto. Right now, I think I'll hang around here with Mist ninja-san," he said with a hidden smile.

Seeming somewhat distraught by the fact that he would be attending the outdoor hot springs – one of his favorite places to relax after training – Naruto tried again to bring Kakashi along with him, but was again turned down. He accepted the decision and hopped off to enjoy some relaxation.

CCC

Form after form, stamp after stamp…

Tsunade was wearing down. War was pending, and all that was being done was paperwork – her mortal enemy. She finally finished the latest stack and set it aside. With a groan, she stretched her arms high above her head. Thank the heavens, she was done…

"Tsunade-sama," chimed Shizune happily as she shuffled into the room with another unholy bundle of forms that had just arrived from the Earth Country negotiating this treaty between all the nations. As if to mock Tsunade, Shizune had set a tray of dumplings at the top of the pile. "Here's the next workload." She carefully set it in front of Tsunade, scooting them towards the Hokage, unaware of the building anger.

Fists clenched as eyes glared hatefully at the mountains of paperwork. "That's it! I can't take it!" The Hokage leapt to her feet, her chair slamming in the wall behind her. The desk shuddered when she pounded her hands down on its surface, and a few stacks almost toppled over. Instantly, Shizune recoiled with her usual ' _Aiyee_!' bug-eyed expression. At her feet, Ton-Ton cowered.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?" The Hokage's assistant stumbled out of the way when Tsunade rounded the desk, storming towards the exit.

Tsunade shot a glare over her shoulder. "I'm heading out, and don't try to follow me! I _have_ to get out of this office; it's suffocating!"

"But…! The paperwork!"

"It'll be on my desk all day, won't it? I'll take care of it when I come back! I just need a break!" The door slammed shut behind Tsunade as she left. Shizune knew that she should try to persuade her master to return to her duties, but she also knew that Tsunade was reliable. If she said that she would return and get the work done, Shizune had faith in her.

Still, she now needed to clean up the mess left behind…

Outside the Hokage manor, Tsunade stepped into the sunlight and was greeted by the loitering Kakashi and Ao. However, before a conversation could be engaged, she warned them not to pursue or distract her; she was just going to the hot springs. "I'll be back when I'm ready," she snapped, and then headed off, ignoring the protocol that Kages must always be accompanied by bodyguards in this time of crisis.

Ao watched her leave, mumbling something about women and their odd explosions of emotion. He then turned to Kakashi, who was dazedly looking in the direction the Hokage headed in. When asked what was wrong, the copy-ninja returned to reading his novel. "It's probably nothing," he lazily admitted. But then his gaze lifted again. "It's just… Naruto's at the hot springs too."

CCC

When he arrived at the hot springs, Naruto was surprised to find Kiba already there; Akamaru was also present, though he had curled up in a huge ball of fur, wet already from an earlier soaking in the hot springs. Kiba seemed somewhat glad to have some company other than his lounging dog.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked cheerfully when wading through the pond to sit down next to Kiba.

"Well, we just came back from a mountain hike," Kiba explained, "so we thought we'd take some time to wash up here." With a cheeky smirk, he pointed to Akamaru and said, "Akamaru fell in a nasty spill of mud. He was completely brown when we got here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the Inuzuka, flashing a look of disappointment and disgust. "The hot springs aren't to bathe your dog, ya know. I thought they weren't even allowed!"

"It's outdoors," Kiba pointed out angrily, shoving his finger in Naruto's face in contempt. "It's a natural hot spring, which means it's part of the wilderness. And Akamaru and I practically grew up outside! That gives us a right!" When he settled back, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. A moment later, he added – none too proudly – that no one saw him sneak Akamaru in.

Naruto jumped up and pointed accusingly at him. "See?! Even _you_ know the onsen isn't supposed to be used like that!"

" _Oi!_ Shut up!" Kiba was on his feet too in the next second, snarling in Naruto's face. "You're one to talk about abusing the hot springs! How many times have you snuck into the women's bathhouse with that stupid girl jutsu?!"

"Oiroke no Jutsu is not stupid, _'tebayo!_ "

Fists, claws, Rasengans and twisters were about to fly and demolish the springs, but both teenagers immediately clammed up the moment they heard a subtle, but significant noise: the sound of a door opening… _on the women's side!_

The first female visitor, Kiba guessed by the smell. And not just any visitor; none other than the buxom, beautiful blonde Senju Tsunade! Another whiff of the air allowed Kiba to confirm that she was alone. That wasn't at all like a Kage, to venture alone.

Normally, Naruto would dismiss the women's side when he was not in the mood to be a pervert, but there was always a question he had regarding the Godaime Hokage when she was alone: did she release her age-defying jutsu?

When the blonde scrambled out of the water to sneak over to the fence, Kiba was quite astonished by his boldness. True, he'd singlehandedly taken out the master – supposedly – of Akatsuki, but the wrath of Tsunade was far more legendary and frightening. Balls of brass, Kiba commended his friend for trying to peep.

Well, not being one to back down from a challenge, the dog-nin followed Naruto's example.

"There's got to be a crack somewhere," Naruto whispered out loud, finding all the thin spaces between the bamboo planks so far inadequate.

"If you're gonna peek," Kiba said at his side, brandishing his claw-like fingernail; he'd grown adept at using partial beast-transformation techniques. "You should use the right tools." As his scratching nail began to shred the outside of the bamboo to make a sufficient peephole, Kiba complimented Naruto's bravery, stating that the term 'gutsy' accurately applied to him.

Naruto frowned at the statement. "It's not like that," he said defensively, though he couldn't say that the idea of seeing her naked wasn't appealing. With a thought bubble growing in his head containing the naked form of Tsunade, he failed to explain that he merely wanted to confirm whether or not Baa-chan maintained her appearance-deceiving jutsu at all times.

Whatever the reasoning, though, when a complete hole was made through the fence, both ninja shoved against one another to steal a peek.

Tsunade had not submerged herself in the springs just yet. She, instead, merely let her shapely legs dip in to relish the warmth while she basked in the open, steamy air. Warm, yet fresh; she felt her skin tingle delightfully in response. The towel around her was comfortable, but at the same time, it felt confining; it was broad enough to fit across her chest, but unless she was very loose clothing – like her normal garb – she didn't feel free.

And when at an onsen, one was obligated to feel free and relaxed. Nothing to be shy about; she wasn't exactly the modest type. With a gentle pull, down came her towel.

In response to the open, wet air, her tingly skin broke out in goose-bumps and caused the broad, pale-pink circles of her areolas to contract and the nubs to rise. On visual estimation, Jiraiya had deduced the legendary globes to be one-hundred-six centimeters around… In reality, they were… 107.2 cm! Old age had really tired Jiraiya's eyesight.

Over fifty, and Tsunade maintained a body more lust-worthy than most women in their prime. She could recount a time she bathed with her apprentice. How Sakura had stared enviously at her chest before gauging her own in disappointment, knowing that it was unlikely that she'd ever grow such desirable attributes. Perhaps only the Mizukage could give her looks a run for her money – not that Tsunade was vain enough to ever make a comparison.

Hands stretched up over her head with a prolonged groan of relief. It was so great to finally be out of that damned office and that damned chair! There were times when she believed that she had grown to be a part of that room, bound to the chair to be fed paperwork day after day! If Shizune showed up now, Tsunade was afraid she'd lose control of her temper!

What she needed to do was relax. As a trained medical kunoichi, she knew the most effective ways to release the endorphins to bring calm to herself. Sex was a viable option, but she hadn't had a selection of partners like she did before becoming Hokage; since becoming Hokage, her list of lovers had dwindled to only Jiraiya, and now even he was scratched off the list. _Ugh_ … what was the point of having a knockout body if you didn't get to use it?

While she pondered, she resigned herself to the poor substitute to sex: masturbation. She wasn't feeling especially proud when she glided her fingertips down her front – being sure to tenderly caress her sensitive nipples – down her stomach and around her navel until she got to the pleasant patch of platinum hair. Sighing softly, her fingers began their thorough work. As long as it had been in her absence in sex, it'd almost been equally long since she knew the touch of her fingers.

Such a waste, Tsunade lamented again when she eased a fingertip into her body.

All the while, she was unaware that a tiny hole had been drilled into the divider and a blue eye was watching her intently. Naruto had just wanted a quick look, just to see Tsunade alone, but he never expected _this_ to transpire. The moment her towel came off, his towel sprung a tent. When her hand traveled, Naruto had trouble believing it. It couldn't be what he thought he saw, but Kiba – having shoved the awestruck Jinchuuriki aside – confirmed the witnessing.

Both were rightly flushed and sporting embarrassing erections instead of incurring a blood-wasting nosebleed. It couldn't have been helped when visually stumbling upon Tsunade masturbating. Kiba was receiving a stronger dose of the experience when he noticed the arousal in the air from the women's side. Primal lust was stronger in the Inuzuka clan, being so attuned to beast-nature. If this carried on, he may have no choice but to relieve himself then and there!

"She's… the _Hokage_ ," Kiba blurted, dumbfounded still by the visual and scent.

"I didn't think she would be doing this. She's just like Ero-sennin," Naruto blabbered, once again putting his eye back to the peephole just to make sure he and Kiba weren't imagining things. No false visualizations here! Tsunade's hand was still diligently working between her thighs. "Baa-chan's a pervert, _'tebayo_! Should old people like her even do stuff like this?"

Tsunade's molestation of her own body suddenly ceased altogether. Her hands eased away from her body, but her eyes stayed closed. Just what was she doing? Naruto continued to observe her, taking only quick glances away from her bouncy tits. Tsunade remained serene a moment longer, and then she spoke as if someone was there. "No matter how old I am," she said in a voice building to a snarl. Her eyes flashed opened and stared directly into Naruto's peeping eye, alerting him that she knew that he was watching and was aware of right where he was. She was on her feet and at the wall in the same instant. Both Naruto and Kiba fell back on their asses with a terrified shout when the divider was yanked from its foundations, creaking as it was hefted over Tsunade's head as if it weighed nothing. Everything was on full display for the two boys, but their primary concerns were how short their lives were to be cut.

" _Don't assume that I can't hear two little perverts blabbering behind a wall!_ " she finished. The divider crashed when it was thrown to the side; Tsunade wanted to discipline with her own two hands.

"B-B-Baa-chan," howled Naruto with chattering teeth. He didn't dare let his eyes wander anywhere but her cold-hard gaze. "I wasn't…! This…!" Quickly, he meant to pass the entirety of the blame and pointed at Kiba. "It was Kiba! He was the one who made the peephole!"

" _Me?!_ Naruto; he's the one who suggested we spy on you in the first place!" the dog-nin quickly retaliated, to which Naruto once again explained his reasoning.

Tsunade wouldn't tolerate their senseless bickering. Punishment was in order, and a twist of irony could aid in their humiliation. "You two like peeping," she stated lowly, silencing them both. "How about we see how the two of you like being on the peeped-side?" Immediately, she pointed to their towels and ordered sternly – like a true Hokage – "Remove those towels, or I'll remove what's _underneath_!"

A threat that could no doubt be carried out with one snatch of her mighty hand. Naruto and Kiba went pale in the face, pronouncing Naruto's whiskers and Kiba's clan tattoos. With no arguing the matter, Naruto was the first to move his shaky hands to his towel and expose himself to the Fifth; Kiba followed.

Tsunade folded her arms underneath her plump breasts, now smirking wickedly as she eyed the boys' penises, deflated from their former, rigid glory and shrunken from fear. Even so, Tsunade could deduce that – stature-wise – they were developed in that region. "Now, what should be done about this?" she mused with a sardonic smirk.

CCC


	2. Tsunade's fun

Feeling that she was now ready to come out from her seclusion, bouncing back from her not-so-devastating rejection, Terumi Mei sauntered out of her room and headed for the Hokage's office. When she stepped inside, she saw that the room had been vacated except by more and more paperwork. Briefly, the Mizukage mused on how far behind the newest Hokage – Danzou's reign being too short and abrupt to consider him an actual Hokage – fell in her work. Mei may have been eager to find a husband, but she never neglected to keep up with the ordinances of her country.

"Excuse me," came the winded voice of Shizune as she shuffled past Mei to set a new stack of papers on the overcrowded desk. There were lines of worry on her face when she turned and bowed to the Kage of the Water Country. "I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama. Tsunade-sama is currently absent, and I've no idea where she may be."

Mei cocked her head to one side, her smile warm. "Is that so? Rather unbefitting of a leader, but I am not one to judge. Will she be back soon?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes, she said she would not be gone long. If it's to your liking, I could inform her that you request an audience when she returns," she offered, but was rejected when Mei held up a hand.

"That won't be necessary. I don't plan to linger," Mei said with a slight chortle, her unveiled light-green eye closing serenely. "Your village is full of handsome and possible suitors. Tell Tsunade-hime that I will return sometime later." With that said, she walked out of the office and headed to the outdoors. As she left, she had a brief run-in with Izumo and Kotetsu. A mild flirtation ensued with the former until Kotetsu – jealous that the beautiful Mizukage was completely ignoring him – dragged Izumo onward, reminding him that they had important stuff to do – like nothing. Mei fumed at the indirect rejection, but bottled up that anger to be used next time Ao said something not to her liking.

When she stepped outside, she was immediately greeted with a "Mizukage-sama!" Ao was suddenly at attention; Kakashi didn't even straighten his posture. "Are you feeling better now?"

Mei nodded with her usual smile. "Much. That man from earlier; he wasn't my type, and I'm over it," she mused, much to Ao's frustration. If she wasn't that into the random sir, why did Ao have to suffer her temperament? "I hoped to see Tsunade-hime, and share some dumplings, but…"

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi kept on reading his book, but offered some information regarding Tsunade's whereabouts. "Last I've heard from her, she said she was going to the hot springs. She went alone and warned us against following."

"The hot springs, _eh_?" Mei seemed pleased. "What a splendid idea. I think I shall meet with her there." Before Ao could protest or offer his thoughts, his leader headed inside to prepare to go to the bathhouse and have a hopeful encounter with a hot guy…

CCC

" _Mmmph…_ " Some spittle dangled from Tsunade's chin before breaking off to splatter on her chest. In her mouth was Kiba's cock, plunging in and out at a steady rhythm she had set. The suction was incredible, and it took all of Kiba's willpower not to grasp onto her head and hump like a frantic dog. Pleasure could quickly turn to pain if he or Naruto upset the testy Hokage. Naruto had first experience with the mouth, but now it was Kiba's turn; so the former would not feel neglected, Tsunade latched her left hand around his sturdy pole and pumped him – not too fast or too slow; she kept herself timed so that he would last, but also wouldn't lose initial vitality.

No need to worry about that for Naruto; she should've known that his sexual momentum wouldn't have been lost so easily. He could've been left untouched for an hour, and still be hard as a rock. That would be dangerous, though; Tsunade knew how anxious Naruto could get, and she had to think that such stress could revert him to his Kyuubi mode.

Tsunade did not dwell long on the theory. Naruto would get his relief, and so would she and the Inuzuka. Honestly, she was surprised she never thought of Naruto as a potential lover before. He spent so much time with her in the office, secluded; he was a very upstanding boy when he minded his manners and wasn't acting like a brat; they were a close pair. Maybe she viewed him too much as a son to see the potential of sex. Not that it mattered now, she mused when alternating back to Naruto's cock.

Kiba was a less-considerable prospect, but his being there was very-much welcomed. In all of her sexual exploits, she'd never had _two_ men at once; maybe one after another, but never at the same time.

Her big eyes stared up at Naruto when she extended her tongue and pressed it flat against his cockhead, smearing his flavor over her taste buds. Naruto buckled and moaned. What was more appetizing: the feeling or the sight? He could not stop his hands from slipping into her silky locks. "Baa-chan," he wheezed. She regarded him, but her pink tongue's work did not pause. Over his sensitive tip and around the glands, it traveled, leaving a moist trail all around – a mixture of saliva and whatever traces of pre-cum she did not yet consume. "Should you… _Ah…_ Should you be doing this?" He was concerned about her revered status as Hokage.

The feeling of pleasure halted, and Tsunade sat back with a superior scowl on her face. It wasn't an angry scowl; more like a 'you shouldn't have said that' scowl. "Are you suggesting that I stop?"

Naruto could feel it when Kiba's eyes turned to him and murderous intent filled the air. Sage mode or not, the riled Inuzuka was prepared to attack Naruto.

"If you want to discuss decorum," Tsunade went on with her admonishing glare, "we could discuss the implications of a future candidate for Hokage peeping in on the women's bath; peeping on the _previous_ Hokage no less."

Naruto's jaw tightened. Was she threatening his contention to be the next Hokage?

"Would the villagers appreciate a leader who would stare at their wives?" Tsunade's lips turned up in a wicked smirk, knowing that she had effectively erased any further comments from Naruto's mind. As she awaited Naruto's response, she gingerly ran her tongue in smooth circles around the helmet of his prick.

"Y-yes… No!" Naruto couldn't answer correctly. With Baa-chan's tongue teasing him, testing his resolve, he was unable to really ponder the question. Best thing to do now was just clam up, keep his hands on her head, and just enjoy it! If she and Kiba didn't speak a word about this, than neither would he, and his candidacy as Hokage would not be in jeopardy.

All at once, accepting his silenced state as a good answer, Tsunade flexed her jaw and dove down on Naruto's hard seven-inches, stalling only slightly when he was gulped down to her throat. Being so stiff, it hurt a little to bend into her esophagus, but when his entire length was sheathed in her mouth, her nose nuzzling the blond patch of his groin, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The passageway of her throat convulsed, rubbing the deep cock with its swallowing motions. Being a master of medics, Tsunade was quite adept at subduing her gag reflex and holding her breath for prolonged periods. No one was more grateful for her talents than Naruto while she drew on the full length of his penis.

Kiba was becoming impatient. He growled softly and wanted to slug Naruto to get him out of the way of the Hokage's alluring mouth. However, he couldn't act aggressively. Naruto was something of a protégé of Tsunade's, and Kiba couldn't predict if she'd respond kindly to his savagery. Her fist was still closed around his length, but it didn't do the job as well as a mouth would.

She must've sensed his distress to return to his prick so suddenly. Her pink tongue rolled across his swollen head, pushed back his foreskin, and inevitably invited him deep into her orifice. Whatever ill-will he was wishing on Naruto quickly evaporated when Tsunade expertly swallowed him to the back of her throat and then some!

The hand that had been holding him – now with no room since Tsunade's lips pushed to his base – now gingerly stroked at his thigh. She knew the right gestures to make a man's blood boil with pleasure. Her manicured nails scraped his skin, not deep, but feather-light. A protruding fang pinched his lower lip to quell the urge to exclaim. His head fell back, his hips jerking a little; he was fighting his natural instinct to buck against her face.

Not being one to stand idle in passionate times, Naruto chose to forgo the steady pumping of Tsunade's hand. He had other assets to attend to, and had been secretly curious about them since laying eyes on the old lady in a youthful disguise.

Heavy… Round and _heavy!_

Naruto was in awe of the splendor of Baa-chan's legendary assets when he hefted them up a little. He'd heard many stories about Ero-sennin's desperate attempts to glimpse these lustful orbs; Naruto never heard of success in those stories. He had surpassed his master, and he would reap the rewards.

As if the chance to do so was fleeting, Naruto hungrily put his puckered lips to her bosom. Purposely, he missed her nipple. His lips pressed against the cushiony mound, and then led a trail of deep-planted kissed to her rosy nipple. His tongue passed over the rigid nub first, brushing back and forth at a leisurely pace before finally holding it between his lips. When he began to suckle on her supple tit, he heard her make a soft sound in her throat.

Her mouth was clogged by Kiba's cock – which he was trying to keep from shoving down her throat – but that did not stop her from moaning as Naruto's lips gave thorough care to her taut nipple. To even out the stimulus, her right hand dropped from the base of Kiba's cock to brush her fingers lightly across her other bud. The moans rising from her throat vibrated around Kiba's sensitive organ; he had to prick his lower lip with a fang to keep himself from howling in joy. The throbbing intensified. If this continued, the Fifth Hokage's mouth would be flooded with a white torrent.

He had to debate whether or not he wanted that. It'd be close to heaven to see and feel Tsunade guzzling down his cum, but in the long run, wouldn't he want this unexpected experience to last?

Though he was very close, he found the willpower to extract himself from Tsunade's mouth. She wasn't complaining, but she was rather curious as to why the eager Inuzuka – known for his brashness – elected to vacate his mouth, even when so close to his orgasm. In her medical studies, she'd come across an article about the Inuzuka sex-drive, and how they were more primal in any action of sexual stimulation. Tsume had proven herself to be too insatiable even for her husband, leading him to flee Konoha and the Fire Country altogether.

Naruto wasn't about to hog all the fun, Kiba thought challengingly. Tsunade's tits were the talk of all perverts in Konoha, and there was plenty to share between two boys – two _greedy_ boys, mind you, but nonetheless, it was enough. Kiba did not show the affectionate preamble Naruto had and dove straight for the broad nipple, slurping it into his mouth and suckling hotly.

Naruto's doting nature was probably a result of him missing out on motherly affection, and Kiba's wildness stemmed from beastly lust. Tsunade enjoyed the contrast, though winced every now and then when a fang pinched her sensitive flesh. Eager, lil pup… Tsunade was becoming curious about the variation of tempo should these young shinobi attempt to mount her. One at a time, or would they be too anxious and take her together?

A hand went to her crotch. Not Naruto's; his were either at the small of her back, just above her rump, or beneath her bosom to squeeze every now and then. It was Kiba, audaciously running his hand over her mound, stroking the blond hair cut neatly in an almost-triangular patch, and then finally observing her bald lips. His wasn't the most skillful touch, but he knew what he wanted. Dislodging his lips from her breast, he looked down at her groin where his hand had squeezed between her closed thighs. If she had not rebuked him yet, it was unlikely that she would at all. Therefore, he forcibly wedged his way between her legs to get to his prize.

Tsunade really did not have any problem letting the Inuzuka explore. Graciously, she edged her knees apart and unveiled the path to her heat. It wasn't as if she was immune to these eager caresses, and she sighed wistfully when Kiba's fingers danced more freely against her petals. Upon finding the passage between them, though, his thoughtfulness was forgone, and his fingers plunged into her hot body. She wasn't taken by surprise, but she did grant a pleased noise when his digits wedged deep inside her, squirming and flexing against her taut walls.

Sticky all around his fingers… She was tight, too. Kiba's breathing became heavier. Between his legs, his cock thumped eagerly. He could imagine fitting himself in this tight space. He contemplated turning the Hokage on her hands and knees and fucking her as hard and as fast as he could manage. Naruto being there, however, was a complication. No doubt the blond-headed doofus would get in the way.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto always had perfect timing, whether good or bad. Impetuous, he stood up, hard cock bobbing in front of him. Tsunade watched it intently; she pulled back a little, affronted and thinking he was going to jam himself in her mouth. With the phallus sticking out at her nose, her eyes had to cross to watch the salivating tip.

She nearly gave the invitation for him to pack her mouth and throat with his penis, but he had greedily scooped up both of her luscious bosoms – angering Kiba by stealing his share of Hokage knockers – and presented her deep cleavage. "I… I just gotta try, _'tebayo!_ " And with that – after angling his hips – he thrust his cock in between. He had to rub his cock thoroughly underneath the soft vice to smear an appropriate amount of pre-cum and ease him passage, but the rewards were well worth the moment of preparation. He shuddered violently, eyes rolling up and head lolling back; Tsunade thought he'd fall back. His long cock pushed up through the valley, and even at him impressive length, the bulbous tip barely broke the surface of the two squashed mammillae.

After getting over the surprise that he was not aiming for her mouth, Tsunade couldn't say that she was altogether shocked by the area he intended to place his rigid cock. Her breasts had been the envy of many for decades – decades longer than anyone normally should – and men often would treat the glorious globes like divine treasure. Gifted from the heavens, indeed…

She quirked a grin up at Naruto – both sarcastic and beckoning. "I should've known a brat like you would try something like this," she crowed softly. At the sides, her hands lifted to support the weight for the youth who seemed to be having trouble doing so; she was far more used to the weight than he was.

With Tsunade kneeling obediently in front of him, breasts compressed and lifted for his convenience, Naruto began to pump his shaft – slowly at first, testing out this odd stance. Years ago, he might've just flown off the handle with anxiousness, but he'd done a bit of growing up as of late. Test the situation, and then go all out!

He might've been enjoying himself, but the territorial Inuzuka was a bit put off after being crowded out of his spot next to Tsunade. He growled, and if he had fur, it'd be bristling along his spine. Sure, he'd like to try shoving his cock in between those legendary tits, but his current interest fell between Tsunade's legs.

Those lovely, wet lips looked and smelled heavenly, and Kiba wanted to bury his mouth or cock there – he didn't care which, though his penis was aching for attention. But with Naruto standing in front of her, her pussy might as well have been barred like a prison cell. Damn idiot, Kiba cursed in his mind. The Inuzuka-thing to do was get in a scrap with the invader of territory and hope to fight him off – a regular Chuunin against a Sage? – but Kiba had also grown a bit more tactful.

The front of Tsunade was locked, but there was room to squeeze in from behind. As a person who instinctively preferred mating like a dog, it was more advantageous anyway. So while Naruto fucked Tsunade's tits – she helped the boy by subtly moving her breasts in sync with the thrusts – Kiba scuttled around her; he didn't slip by her unnoticed, but Tsunade was too preoccupied to ask his intentions.

Behind her, the view was not monotonous at all; Kiba still saw the sides of her breasts, and while he could admire her full beauty, he had the opportunity to observe her ass. Kneeling as she was, she was quite openly spread. Putting a hand down her crevice would've had a finger pressing against her small pucker. He almost did, but instead, after caressing the supple curve of her backside, he wound around to her front and slipped in between her thighs, once again touching her slick heat. His fingers immediately pushed into her rather than fumble around with petting and tickling.

Tsunade's breath hitched with a lustful gasp when two fingers speared her vagina. With Naruto's hot tool running in between her breasts and his fingers pinching her nipples, and Kiba's eager fingers gliding in and out of her pussy, a growing slew of moans began to pour from her lips. She turned her face down to glimpse the head of the cock poking in and out of her cleavage. She would have slurped him into her mouth, but barely his tip was able to penetrate her cleavage to open air. What she could offer now was a lolling tongue to sweep over the leaking tip. The taste of pre-cum was salved over her taste buds, but she refrained from consumption; she just let her tongue dangle and wag against Naruto's penis whenever it came within range.

Baa-chan's tits are incredible! Naruto didn't say it out loud, mostly because he hadn't the breath to speak. Besides, she probably already knew that. His balls were clenching, and he was contemplating going full-bore to reach his climax. How stunning she'd look with streamers of his cum pasting across her face and breasts! Mental images while masturbating just didn't do reality justice. In that regard, Naruto practically heaved himself against Tsunade – who briefly admonished his haste – and pounded himself faster inside of her cleavage. The subtle smack of his thighs against the supple undersides of her slightly-lifted breasts was lost underneath Naruto's frantic grunts.

Retracting her tongue, Tsunade bit her lower lip. It didn't take a master of medics to know what this frenzied pace meant. A part of her was somewhat wary of accepting the eager youth's ejaculation on her body, but she yearned to go through with it. Tilting her face at an angle to where she was facing down but her eyes and lips could still be gleaming up at Naruto with mischievous delight, she said, "Are you going to cum now, brat?"

Naruto hitched, noticeably sweating. He pushed hard against her bosom, and she felt him throb strongly. Holding her breath in anticipation, Tsunade awaited the hot spurts to spill over her dainty features. Naruto announced that he was at his end, his voice strained. Just a few more moments…

But it was not to be. Tsunade had been so anxious to feel Naruto's jizz covering her face – her body so heated and tingling with abundant lust – that she didn't even notice when the fingers ceased plunging in and out of her sopping wet core. Before Naruto had the chance to make the connection with his orgasm, Tsunade was pushed forward, knocking him back and her onto her hands and knees. Naruto was flabbergasted – and a bit pained – but his lost orgasm; when he got over those feelings, anger flashed in his eyes as he set them on Kiba, who was currently in the process of mounting Tsunade from behind. She may have been caught off guard, but Tsunade didn't give a word of objection; in truth, she should have suspected Kiba to have lost his control a while ago. That he lasted this long was quite a show of restraint for the instinct-driven ninja.

Kiba's hands were latched onto her shoulders, and like a dog, he was trying to find his mark with guideless thrusts. The anticipation swelled more and more in Tsunade each time she felt him flourish against her folds. Both of them had the option of using their hands to help him reach his mark, but this felt more thrilling: spontaneous penetration.

" _Oi_ , Kiba!" Naruto fumed as if the Kyuubi-cloak would spawn around him. He trudged through the water with graceless splashes. "What are you doing?!"

Kiba didn't even lift his head to acknowledge him, more focused on staring between his front and Tsunade's back to watch his hips fumble around the Hokage's backside until he found his mark. "You had her long enough," he barked, glaring angrily at Naruto like a wolf giving an intruder a warning snarl.

Naruto could've punched him for his audacity. Surprisingly, though, it was Tsunade who intervened in the conversation, twisting around slightly to pinch and tug at Kiba's tattooed cheek. His haughtiness dispersed with a pained breath. "Who do you think you're talking about like an object?" Tsunade scolded him. She pulled harder until he wheezed an apology.

Her brutality was intimidating, but not enough to deter Kiba's arousal, especially when he was lingering so close to his objective. When she resumed the stance of a presenting bitch, he immediately sought to make the connection and slide within the beautiful Kage. With each thrust, he got closer and closer. He almost pushed into her with his last thrust, and now had the target in reach.

As he had done with Naruto, Naruto now did to him: seconds before getting what he wanted, Kiba's mission was interfered with when Naruto shoved Tsunade back, toppling them. Tsunade had grounds to snap at him as she had done for Kiba, but the Inuzuka cushioned her teetering. Kiba was now beneath her, lying on his back with the tip of his cock just barely pressing against her folds. Her legs were splayed wide, accompanying Naruto's presence as he impatiently closed the distance between them. If he wasn't going to finish fucking her tits, he would be damn sure to fuck her pussy and not let Kiba screw it up!

Tsunade was not lying back on Kiba. Her arms were bracing her and Naruto's weight, leaving her at a forty-five degree angle to the Inuzuka's body. While she was mostly stoic, it surprised her to feel two blunt objects grinding against her opening. Both bickering boys were trying to press into her first, but hadn't the leeway to fit in. She grunted softly when Naruto's cock bumped against her clit.

"Get out of the way!" growled Kiba.

" _You!_ " Naruto snapped back.

Things were becoming ridiculous and getting out of hand. Tsunade had to stop them before…

It was quick, and maybe Naruto was first, but Tsunade was suddenly more filled than she'd ever been before. She gasped deeply and tensed. Her vaginal walls gave way, and the two brats wedged into her almost simultaneously. It wasn't that the two boys intended on it; they were still snarling at each other when Tsunade's abundant slickness caused the two opposing pushes to cram up into her. She wasn't loose, and she certainly felt a great deal of discomfort upon both impressive cocks packing her up. Neither was the largest she'd experienced, but together, they exceeded even what she thought she was capable of!

When they traveled up her passage, her hips instinctively lifted. Naruto was significantly further in than Kiba due to the elevation of her hips, but the two were still very much inside of her. Kiba and Naruto were not ready for such a sensation, and really, they would have felt very awkward having their dicks in such close proximity to each other. Front hole and back hole was a less uncomfortable notion – though they could not anticipate how the fiery Tsunade would react to her ass suddenly falling under assault – but neither Kiba nor Naruto thought to back out.

Their breath was hitched, feeling the juicy walls around them flex and squeeze. Unconsciously, gripping onto Tsunade's waist for leverage, the boy beneath her drew her down on him, forcing more of him and Naruto into her. Arching her back, Tsunade gave a choked sob as more of her hole was stretched like never before. Both cocks bottomed out with Naruto's reaching just about an inch or so further than Kiba's.

Tsunade's fingertips almost tore into the stone surface when the genin on top of her rolled his hips back, grinding hard against her slippery insides. In turn, this action prompted Kiba to mimic him, drawing out while Naruto chose to push back in. Tsunade, for all her endurance, shuddered from the unique sensation. Her medicinal techniques soothed any earlier discomforts and kept her from injury, leaving only pleasure for her to feel. Gasping, unable to even catch her breath as the two boys worked themselves in methodical fashion – quite unique for two rivals known for tactless behavior – Tsunade brought a hand up to cup Naruto's waist, her fingertips near the small of his back.

Grimacing, Naruto wheezed as angrily as he could, "Look what you've done… Kiba." His cock twitched violently while pushing up to Baa-chan's cervix.

"Sh-shut up," Kiba gasped back while digging his fingernails into Tsunade's waist. Neither of them said much of anything (to each other) after that, only whispering or grunting out their one-worded thoughts as they fucked Tsunade in mismatched thrusts. Being on top, Naruto had the advantage of speed while Kiba had to fight his and Tsunade's combined weight with gravity, though his upward thrusts were harder than Naruto's; where the Inuzuka would get one thrust, Naruto would get up to three to four.

And all the while, Tsunade was trapped in between in a vicious mix of unknown pleasure. She hiccupped several times, staring down her voluptuous body to watch Naruto's hips collide with hers with a wet slap. Yet she could to pace herself to his rhythm, as Kiba's forceful pace was haphazard and often caught her off guard. It was an impressive display – especially for an accident – and even the great Fifth Hokage was finding herself overwhelmed. Even if Kiba's fingers hadn't previously worked her pussy over, she doubted she'd be lasting much longer in this state.

Her tits lunged with Kiba's latest thrust, which was packed with enough might to even shove Tsunade's body upward. She gave a short, but loud shout in response, and did so again when Kiba repeated his zealous thrusts. With the space inside of her so packed, Naruto was also effectively grinding against the roof of her pussy, which meant he made contact many times with her G-spot. Thanks to her natural control over her body, she didn't automatically give in to the pleasure, but now that she was losing her grip, she was in store for what might possibly be her biggest orgasm to date!

She felt it swelling more and more. Her face scrunched, her red lips curling away from her pearly teeth as she seethed with ecstasy. Inside, her muscles were closing around the invaders while also dousing them with her secretions. It wasn't the 'finale' yet, but it was a precursor as to what was soon to come.

" _Ahn! Harder!_ " she breathed desperately. Being so close, she dropped all defenses and urged both boys to come at her with everything they had.

Naruto never had any trouble with that. Holding her hips tightly, keeping her in place despite Kiba's urge to move her along with his thrusts, he declared, "Here I go, Baa-chan!" With an exuberant yell, he began to thrust faster than before, much to Tsunade's gratification and surprise. Slipping against Kiba's dick, Naruto's hammered up against the deceptively-old woman's cervix, pressing harder against it than before and depositing a healthy wad of pre-cum.

Kiba grimaced. He could not keep this up for much longer. With the tight space becoming even tighter, he began to twitch violently. To stall his release, he could've pulled out, but that would've forfeited all right to Naruto, who would surely monopolize Tsunade's vagina and not let another 'slip-up' happen again. With that in mind, he decided to ditch his reserves and go for broke. Using every out of strength in his arms, he propped Tsunade's ass up just enough to give him enough space to thrust. He couldn't match Naruto's speed, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Howling, he pounded up to the Hokage, his ass lifting high off the ground each time. His pelvis smacked against her backside repeatedly; he went on much longer than he thought, and he could tell that Tsunade appreciated it when her right hand picked up off the ground to grip Kiba's biceps.

Trembling, Kiba's hips faltered. He did not pull out far, but he still pushed in deep. His dazed eyes watched the dazzling woman, though the building pleasure seemed to affect his sight; the steam around them seemed denser than before. With so much lust in his eyes, Tsunade's form became more like a silhouette. He was convinced that he'd nothing left to give.

" _Ah! Hokage-sama!_ " He pushed his hips up high, stalling Naruto's persistent thrusts. Abundant sperm shot deep into the lustful woman. He sprayed over her cervix – where a great deal of sperm squiggled through to her uterus – and flooded the rest of her tightly-packed vagina.

Naruto, obviously, noticed the suddenly presence of a slimy substance not of Tsunade's making; he could even feel Kiba's cock pulsating against his while gushing his thick essence. Initially, Naruto was disgusted that another guy's jizz just came into contact with him, but as he churned the spunk – not being so repulsed as to cease fucking the lovely Hokage – it didn't really seem to matter much; it even helped him slide faster through her channel. He wasn't that close to release, but like Kiba, his vision seemed to fog significantly; luckily, he was close to her floundering tits, so his perfect view wasn't squandered.

Tsunade gasped. The sensation of Naruto whisking Kiba's deposited cum up against her cervix furthered her pleasure, even though Kiba had altogether halted in the throes of his orgasm. Only the remains dribbled out of him, and he was sure to push in deep enough to smear the pearly drops into the collective; sometimes, he and Naruto would both shove to the back of her vagina simultaneously. Impressive that Kiba remained so solid inside of her where other lovers would have wilted; only Dan was known to have stamina to go more than one round.

Her eyes were shut when she arrived at her climax. Muscles gripped at the two cocks, slowing Naruto down just barely. As if to deter him further in his efforts, the arm that was once suggestively gripping Kiba's biceps was thrown around Naruto's head, drowning him in her cleavage as she erupted. Less viscous than Kiba's essence, Tsunade's fluids ran out and around Kiba's and Naruto's cocks, spilling out with traces of sperm mingling with her nectar. Her voice was ragged as she buckled and rode out the sensation.

Two brats… Two impetuous brats had done her in. She no longer held onto Naruto simply to keep his face to her chest; she needed him to hold her up, or else she'd collapse in a heap. And as expected of him, he just kept on going, eagerly chasing after the release both she and Kiba had already experienced. Of course, he could not help tilting his head up to grin teasingly at the abated woman, mockingly mentioning how she lost control. Such provocation would normally earn him a swift rebuke or slap; Tsunade simply continued to hold on to him. In a moment or two, she should have her strength back…

But what was with the fog?

Naruto and Kiba had mistaken it for pleasure clouding their vision, but Tsunade knew better; she had just had her eyes closed before the mist increased. It certainly was abundant, especially for an outdoor spring like this one.

"My, isn't this enchanting?"

The three tangled lovers stopped at once. With shock and dread, they turned only slightly to their left to see that there was an interloper. And not just some random stranger… None other than the Fifth Mizukage, Terumi Mei had stumbled upon them. This fog must've been her doing: hiding her presence in sight, smell, and chakra detection as to approach unseen, and being dispelled at the moment of her choosing.


	3. Mei appears

She wore nothing but her personal towel of baby-blue color, which she kept closed with her right hand pinching the top ends together. Her makeup was still on, and her overall hairstyle remained the same, though she had untied the top knot at the top of her head. The usual look of polite cheerfulness had dissolved into an unreadable mask.

Tsunade, for all her strength and status, was at a loss. There she was, in front of a fellow Kage, caught with two youngsters' cocks – both crammed up the same hole – and she'd just experienced a rattling orgasm. One thing she could do was kick Naruto off of her and stand up, try to explain herself; but that would also unleash the flood of spunk that had been trapped behind the barricade of two cocks. Still, keeping both stuffed inside of her was just about as embarrassing. She remained still, gawking up at the Mizukage, though within her, Naruto and Kiba could feel her tension as it pressed down on both of them; it was hard not to groan in response to the feeling.

How long did Mei intend to silently stand there and stare? She wasn't a classless woman; Tsunade seriously doubted she'd immediately leave the onsen and Konoha, ready to spread tales about how the Hokage shared her time in the hot springs with two younger lovers.

"Tsunade-hime," chimed the elegant beauty from the Wave Country. She touched her fingers ever so lightly on her blue lips as they began to lift in a tiny smirk. "It seems I've stumbled onto you at a very preoccupied moment… with two gentlemen callers, no less." Her eyes – one hidden behind her bangs – turned then to Naruto – recognized as the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki – and then to Kiba – recognized vaguely as the dog-nin Inuzukas of Konoha. Both of them were left in a stupor by her appearance, but their stupidly-gawking faces did not completely ruin their looks; not as handsome as the Uchiha, but not at all ugly, mused the Mizukage.

So the Fifth Hokage could round up a duo of men – albeit youngsters – even in her golden years… It was hard for the husband-hunting Mizukage not to take it as some sort of insult. Appearance-wise, they differed in several categories, but their shape was pretty much the same; in fact, aside from chest size, Mei could probably boast better curves than Tsunade-hime. Not that Mei would ever stoop to putting herself in a competition with Tsunade…

"Why are you here?" Those were the only words Tsunade managed to wheeze out. Her hips shifted a little, and she wanted to smack Naruto when she felt his hard cock stubbornly press deep into her. It was hard enough to speak, but with him impatiently trying to still fuck her, she'd be hiccupping on each word!

Mei gave a short laugh, flourishing her hand against the tips of her bangs. "Why am I here?" she repeated. "I merely wished to spend some quality time with my gracious hostess. I wasn't aware you'd be so indisposed upon my arrival."

Tsunade's jaw visibly clenched. She thought about picking herself up, sliding herself off of the two boys – who were still infuriatingly-erect – and making an effort for modest; at the same time, she thought of the embarrassment of the Mizukage watching the two cocks sliding out of her wet and semen-loaded snatch. Tsunade had to condemn her recklessness. Aroused or not, when involved in such debauchery, she was still Hokage; she should not have allowed someone to sneak up on her compromising activity so easily.

Kiba was a bit too awestruck to make his mouth work. He was already effectively stunned after loading his Hokage up with a great dosage of his semen, and the sudden reveal of this woman also was flabbergasting; Mei scent more than anything paralyzed him. Like Tsunade, the Mizukage had a pleasant aroma enhanced with perfume. But from a foreign land, Kiba was not used to such intoxicating scents. The situation called for him and Naruto to get control of themselves and show some sort of modesty, but Kiba remained more rigid than ever within Tsunade sperm-soaked snatch.

" _Oi_ , Baa-chan," whispered Naruto, bringing the Hokage's gaze to him, flickering with irritation that even now he'd call her by her tactless and insulting nickname. He pointed quite bluntly at the beautiful woman now standing over them. "Who's this nee-chan?

While Tsunade's temple pulse with a flaring vein, Mei hid her chortle behind her dainty finger. "Baa-chan, is it, Tsunade-hime?"

"Damn brat," Tsunade rasped at Naruto. Even he realized the foolishness of his words when he saw death reflected in Tsunade's eyes and an ominous aura flowing from her.

Mei lowered her hand from her grinning lips and scoped the situation. Two fine, strapping boys neatly nestled within Tsunade's niche… What could be done? Though the Hokage seemed to handle them quite nicely, Mei believed that it might've been hard for her to keep the pace of such youths. "I'm not going to tease you, Tsunade-hime," she assured the blond woman currently yanking Naruto's cheek as punishment for his loud mouth. Tsunade broke away to look up at her, giving Naruto the chance to rub his sore face. "In fact, if you would not mind…" Mei shifted her towel. "Perhaps I could lighten your load?"

" _What?!_ " Kiba would later feel foolish for giving such an echoing outburst like a stupid kid, but it was hard for him to simply wrap his mind around what this mysterious beauty had just vaguely offered. Her smile cast to him, he must've been hallucinating! The steam must've fogged his brain further with his arousal.

"What's the matter, little puppy?" Mei cooed. Again, she futzed around with her towel. The boys were mesmerized with the expectancy that the towel would soon drop from her succulent frame. "Do you feel up to entertaining me as well?"

Kiba and Naruto felt like the color drained from their faces. "E-entertain?" Naruto stammered. He felt it unwise to simply assume that she meant what he thought she meant. Most women were cruel and harsh and complicated; this was a piece of wisdom Jiraiya had imparted to his protégé. The moment he thought he knew a woman was the moment he'd be viciously slapped!

Likewise, even the revered princess of Senju descent couldn't very well anticipate Mei's motives. Even with the duo of cocks crammed into her, Tsunade retained her authority, leering at the placid woman. With that presence-concealing fog, Mei had been spying on their debauchery. To what gain? People didn't hide for the fun of it, though in Mei's case… "What do you want?" Tsunade asked, considering pulling herself off of Naruto's and Kiba's cock.

"Nothing more than you'd be willing to give," jibed the Mizukage with an elegant wave of her hand. Bringing that same hand up to her bottom lip, she turned her head ever so slightly, though her intensity grew significantly. "If you'll allow, I'd like to partake in this unexpected custom of Konoha."

This wasn't exactly a regular scenario, though Tsunade felt it to be unflattering to admit that she was taken unawares – kind of – in this predicament. True, she initiated it, but it was the combination of stress and adrenaline that made her sink to her knees and taste the burgeoning excitement of the youths.

Well, today had apparently yielded a rather risqué side to her decision-making that she thought she'd lost in her late twenties/early thirties. Eyeing the Mizukage – though not without being discrete – Tsunade had to praise the luscious woman. A glint in her mischievous eye and a quirked lip was about as much as she needed to respond to Mei.

Quite clueless to the understandings of women, Naruto missed the subtle gesture. Therefore, his breath hitched when his otherwise-unobstructed view of Tsunade's upper torso was obscured when Mei stepped brazenly between them; more accurately, she was guided with a dainty hand of Tsunade's running up against the outside of her smooth leg. This stance put her hidden crotch in the Hokage's direct sight, and the towel was hiked dangerously high.

"I'm glad that you could accommodate me, even having come at a rather inopportune time," Mei jested in her delicate way. Daintily, she pinched the hem of her towel and rolled it up. "If you'd care to assist me, Tsunade-hime…" She noted the 'willing and eager' look on the princess' face.

Tsunade's pulse fluttered when Mei unveiled her groin. Thick, auburn hair edged the splayed lips of the Mizukage's appetizing slit. Quite audacious for a woman so much younger than the Senju princess… Tsunade wasn't even allowed a chance to remark before Mei's hand went atop her head and smoothly guided her face forward. Such a gesture was far more suited for a man, but Tsunade felt obliged. Of her own volition, she tilted her head at the angle to mash her lips against the nether ones.

Mei sucked in harshly when Tsunade – an expert of the human body – immediately and proficiently targeted her nub. The princess, mumbling something against her muff, lavished the clit with precision, not a single wasted movement even when she switched angles or attempted varying technique.

Needless to say, Naruto was astonished. Even from his vantage point, where the most he saw was Mei's towel-clad ass, he could see that Baa-chan's face had moved dangerously close to Nee-chan's crotch. He stammered, unsure of what to say if he should say _anything_ at all! It was one of those rare moments when a boy's fantasy came true, and it was just too much to fathom.

With delight, Mei looked over her substantial bosom to watch the revered Senju princess lap at her cunt. The tingles of pleasure were absolutely amplified simply by the sight of the dignified woman's delicate tongue tracing against her pubic mound. Lifting her one-eyed gaze only slightly, she leered at the Inuzuka stuck underneath his Hokage's rump. Weight and exhaustion pinned him to the ground, or he would've surely been scrambling to either get a better view or aid Tsunade in pleasing the woman who had haphazardly stumbled upon them.

Tsunade flexed her tongue between the narrow lips of Mei's sex, supping her pungent, almost-salty essence. The curly hair of Mei's mound brushed against the older woman's lips and rubbed against the tip of her nose when she nuzzled forward for deeper exploration. As long as it had been for her to experience the savory flavor of a man, the unique taste of a woman had been absent from her taste buds for far longer. She felt Mei's fingernails dig at her scalp, and that only urged her on.

Whether it was Tsunade's expertise or the stupefied/lustful, unwavering gaze of the Inuzuka, Mei felt exhilarated. Dragging handsome men to her office never stirred her like this. She had to pry her groin from the heated Hokage's mouth to proceed.

Fluidly, Mei knelt behind the busty blonde. Kiba sucked in his breath and held it for an undetermined amount of time when her cushiony ass settled down on his chest, her weight balancing on the balls of her feet. Though not snuggly flush with Mei's sternum, Tsunade felt the supple globes, clad in a fluffy towel, sliding against her back. She turned to inquire, but her rosy lips were caught and held by the blue-painted lips of Terumi Mei. Audaciously, Mei cupped the other woman's jaw in her hand, not permitting any sort of retreat, and pushed forward with her tongue. Tsunade was not prepared for the advance, but there was nothing that could be done now that Mei's tongue was probing and provoking her own.

Tsunade's mouth was a bountiful source of Mei's flavor. Saliva and vaginal fluids were transferred between their mouths. Tsunade hadn't a second thought about greeting the intruder.

As Tsunade's jaw flexed a little, keeping the kiss deep, Mei's eyes peeked open to leer at the boy in front of the buxom Hokage. Even with her mouth occupied, she appeared to be smirking; radiant, her eyes flickering with mischief. Naruto was hypnotized by that gaze, gulping and wondering what her scheme was. It wasn't until Tsunade's right breast was lifted that he managed to focus elsewhere.

Mei was not satisfied so easily by kissing. While her left hand still cradled Tsunade's chin, her other hand slid around to inspect the legendary bust that was even murmured about amongst the Kages. It was as squishy as putty, and as smooth as Vaseline. There was pleasure found simply from groping. Mei first tested the weight, jostling it in the palm of her hand. Then she squeezed, palmed, and roamed the luscious hill until she zeroed in on the tight peak. With her thumb and the side of her forefinger, she pinched and pulled at the sensitive nub as if to squeeze out milk. Each tug was stronger than the last until she was practically yanking on the nipple and stretching the large breast to a cone shape.

Eventually, Tsunade had to pull her lips away from Mei's. She seethed and moaned, staring down at her bosom as Mei molested her. Her breasts were not so sensitive that she'd be a mewling mess from some pinching, but Mei's hand was skilled; her method of fondling hinted that Mei was no stranger to playing with other women either.

"Now, now," cooed the Mizukage, looking beyond the heaving Hokage's at the gawking lad whose eyes were glued to Tsunade's gigantic tits. "No need to be shy." Her left hand stretched out, sliding fingers through flaxen locks before grabbing Naruto's head and forcing him onto Tsunade's tit, like latching a baby with the 'torpedo' technique.

Due to the abundance of cushion, Naruto was immediately suffocating when his nose and mouth were shoved against Tsunade's breast. His bright eyes peered over the supple hill of flesh at Baa-chan. He didn't even seek approval; he opened his mouth and instantly caught onto her nipple, sucking it and a good portion more into his hot mouth. With Mei still holding his head while also propping Tsunade's tit to his face, he had no choice but to feast. There were no objections.

Blind to the goings-on beyond the woman straddling his torso, Kiba wrestled to stifle the impudent urge to set both hands on the newcomer's backside, either to squeeze her plump mounds or push up the hem of her towel to witness the splendor uninhibited. So much was going on above him, yet he couldn't even be a spectator! His nose wasn't much help, for the air had already been so heavy with sex and lust. He was feeling put out and felt it was right to be compensated.

Before thinking out the possible consequences – though he wasn't exactly one to be perverted, he'd known about how many times Naruto was knocked flat after donning his 'Naruko' disguise to sneak into women's dressing rooms – Kiba shoved up Mei's towel and grabbed a fistful of ass in each palm. His breath stopped short as he ogled.

Mei could feel the intensity of the boy's stare. To tantalize his obvious lust, she curved her back further to jut her ass closer to his face. She peeled her lips from Tsunade to glance over her shoulder, smirking wryly as the boy's breath was stolen. Certainly not the first time she'd caused a man's breathing to stop. She wanted to hook a hand around the back of Kiba's head, and to a degree of discomfort that would surely befall him, pull him up to fondle her holes with his tongue.

Tsunade didn't mind that Mei's attention had been drawn. When their lips disconnected, her eyes went down to the zealous youth whose lips tugged lustfully at her breast. He wasn't neglectful, and after spending some time on her right, he swapped for her left, teasing the broad nipple with lashes from his tongue.

While sucking, his hips jerked, causing her packed snatch to undulate and the semen within to roil. He'd still yet to ejaculate. Such stamina could only come from a Jinchuuriki. His shaft rubbed hard against the roof, grinding feverishly against that particular ridge that had the Hokage's knees trembling.

Occupied with multiple tasks, Naruto's inexperience was starting to show as he fumbled. His lips, which had been glued to Tsunade's tits, curled whenever he gasped or moaned. " _Baa-chan!_ " He almost sounded like he was suffocating, yet he continued to fill his mouth with her glorious bosoms. The jerking of his hips became sharper and shallower, and Tsunade knew exactly what was about to happen.

What happened next made Naruto believe that the old beauty had decided to effectively punish his constant use of 'Baa-chan'; with power unmatched, Tsunade pushed his flailing hip and removed his pulsating length from her insides. The strong, quick twitching convinced Tsunade that she was soon to be showered in white spurts, but the thumping died down. The roiling of Naruto's loins hadn't met with sufficient stimulation.

Naruto's eyes were pitiful when they turned up to her. 'What was that for', they wept. Tsunade almost felt sorry for the brat and thought that she should stroke him out of his misery. But her intentions had been more glorious than he could anticipate.

"Get up," Tsunade instructed him, a no-nonsense air to her voice.

Naruto wasn't about to disobey. He might've tried to cram himself into her again and hammer like a jackrabbit for a quick release, but trusting Baa-chan probably wouldn't turn out badly.

When he was up – despite knees buckling – Tsunade straightened herself on Kiba's penetrating shaft, sitting to full potential. Just barely, she calculated with a shrewd smirk. Both her hands cradled her heavy assets, propping them up and shoving them against Naruto's groin, all but smothering his slippery cock.

She had to watch him, the range of emotion that passed over the teen's face as he was invited into the soft valley. His bulbous tip peeked from the cleavage to sprinkle some pre-cum, and then was enveloped when the blonde shoved her tits further up. No surprise that all seven inches were drowned by her globes.

Mei was watching in rapt fascination as the Hokage finally put those jugs of hers to use. Men – and women – could ogle and fantasize her cleavage, but it was about damn-time that Tsunade did anything with them aside from flaunting them. And not having a bad rack herself, Mei thought it only right to employ them similarly. An idea popped into her head that she believed Naruto would enjoy even more.

Naruto had just put his hands on Tsunade's shoulders when they were suddenly brushed away by Mei's; more upsetting was when she personally dislodged Naruto's shaft from between Tsunade's bosoms. Were these women really just messing with him?! Ero-Sennin had once warned him of the fickleness of women.

"I think Naruto-kun would like it better if you turned around, Tsunade-hime," Mei suggested in a vague manner. Her smile at Naruto gave him the notion that she did not intend to 'torture' him more than they already had.

Tsunade did as she was requested, shuffled carefully around while Kiba remained deep inside of her. And just as she turned about, her bust was already meshing against the towel-clad pair of Mei. It certainly didn't take a genius to guess the intentions, particularly when Mei gracefully leaned back for some room, brought a hand up to her chest, and gingerly slid both tits out of their cover, one at a time. They certainly boasted volume, but Tsunade's still reigned supreme. Size was not everything, though; Mei's were just as alluring with their copious weight, mature roundness, and nipples that were a dark shade of brown. If Naruto described his situation as heaven before, what term could possibly be used to describe it now?

Pushing herself against Tsunade, Mei beckoned, "Come, Naruto-kun. We've no time to waste."

Naruto didn't even cheer; he scrambled over to the quadruple-assault awaiting him. He didn't even bother with preamble. The water was warm, and all he had to do was dive in! "Here I go!" he nervously exclaimed, bracing a hand on both women's shoulders as he anxiously wedged his cock between.

" _Ooo~…_ It's warm," Mei observed with coaxing interest. She helped Naruto glide in between. He had to awkwardly position himself for full benefit, but when his cockhead sprouted from the center of the four tits, all other cares hardly seemed to matter.

Tsunade was the first to start rocking against him. She leered up at him with that witty smirk of hers whenever she bested him. "You've become so quiet, brat. Is something the matter?" She felt a slide of heat drizzle between her tits, but paid it very little mind. Until he was gushing, she wanted to watch him and every goofy face he made.

Both Kages put forth the effort to please the hero of Konoha. That rubbed a certain someone the wrong way! Though still embedded within Tsunade, Kiba was feeling shortchanged in the ordeal! With Tsunade's full weight bearing down on his hips, he couldn't even manage a proper thrust! He buckled helplessly, pitifully, scrambling just to steal the tiniest jolts of pleasure to be included in the two women's dual rub on that whisker-faced moron!

Hating to be ignored, he was getting close to the point of wrestling out from beneath the women and slugging Naruto in the jaw and claiming dominance. Not a well thought-out plan, but dammit! He wasn't about to let himself be overshadowed by Naruto again!

Was it an act of coincidence, or were his simmering intentions just so potent that they could be picked up on by high-ranked ninja? Maybe she was just merciful to the dog-nin's plight, and though she could not play with him thoroughly, Mei could at least include him. Slanting her body at an angle, her tits mashing more against Tsunade's around Naruto's pole, Mei scooted her butt towards Kiba's face, smothering his mouth with her muff just as he was making an exclamation.

"Just be a good little boy," she murmured to him, his eyes barely able to peer over the suppleness of her ass, "and lick."

Like a good little _dog_ , more like… He was high before from his keen nose inhaling her musk, but now that she had practically jammed her pussy to his face, Kiba was dizzy and forgetting just about everything aside from his one order: lick. Responding to her alluring dominance, he eagerly set himself to please her. His tongue bustled against her fur and to the soft, sweet lips that dripped so tastily. He was enthusiastic, but his skill was lacking compared to Tsunade's earlier demonstration.

Mei enjoyed it even so. After all, she found it amusing to exploit energetic little boys. She made soft murmurs in her throat, never submitting to an outburst of pleasure. She needed to focus on the rigid piece sliding in and out of the tiny gap between hers and Tsunade's bosoms. The swollen head – leaking – surfaced, thumped, and submerged again.

Naruto clenched his teeth. For all of his loudmouthed wit, he honestly couldn't think of anything coherent to say as this sight was etched forever into his memory: his cock, jamming up between the bountiful breasts of two _Kages!_ A former prankster loser, now a Sage-Art hero; whatever it was, he did something right!

Tsunade kept her breasts propped up with one arm folded tightly underneath, freeing a hand. And with that hand, she grabbed Naruto's backside and pressed him firmly against the massage. Like a climbing daisy, his cock sprung up for full demonstration, and Tsunade quickly sucked him into her mouth. She was so _vigorous!_ Her cheeks hollowed each time she drew on him, inhaling the clear dollops of pre-cum that were beading quicker than before. She kept at it until she had to take a breath; her tongue flicked across her bottom lip to clean the spittle.

Not being one to simply stay away from an exciting moment, Mei mimicked the action when Tsunade's mouth retracted. Unlike the Hokage, she led with her tongue, running the underside over his slit in smooth circles. And when she felt ready, those blue lips of hers descended and enveloped him, nursing gingerly.

Naruto's eyes crossed before they screwed shut, his body visibly tensing and his hands balling to fists at his sides. Lips and tits all over his cock; just imagining it was enough to have him twitching, but to actually _feel it_? This must be it; this must be his reward from karma after living brightly in a dark, lonely past! But enough 'fate' mumbo-jumbo! Naruto seethed, gasped, and moaned. The lips just kept alternating, as did the technique. Baa-chan was a bit more forceful when sucking him, as if trying to suck out his essence manually, while Mizukage-nee-chan's mouth delicately 'reasoned' with his loins, subtly urging them to let the flow travel down her throat.

In the end, the Legendary Sucker reaped the rewards of her namesake. After her tongue teased the sensitive glands under the rim of his cockhead, no amount of concentration would've stopped Naruto's boiling release from surfacing in a brilliant, repetitive spray of white. He hollered as his spunk leapt, arched, and splattered on the Kage-level tits casing him. Tsunade smirked triumphantly from this dousing, though after a majority of her hefted-up tits were made sticky, she had to wonder what the normal limit of jinchuuriki ejaculation was. Was he cumming so hard because he was just so excited, or was in the bijuu's influenced that produced such an inhuman quantity?

Naruto couldn't really explain what came over him, but midway through his ejaculation, he pulled himself from the comfort of Mei's and Tsunade's cleavage and operated his cock with the grace of a joystick. He aimed haphazardly, his vision blurred by euphoria. Tsunade grimaced a little when some healthy discharges dashed against her cheek and across her mouth. Likewise, Mei flinched and ducked a little when the semen-pistol put her under fire. Her lovely, silky bangs… now matted with jinchuuriki gunk…

As if he was acting out an explicit scene from one of his master's novels, Naruto nuzzled his sperm-dripping cock against the corner of Tsunade's mouth. He was still a bit 'out of it', so that snarky mouth of hers just seemed so alluring. Tsunade glowered at him, but to the surprise of the drenched Mizukage, she opened her mouth – a strand of Naruto's cum stretching from her top lip to her bottom – and sucked the cock in, bobbing her head obligingly for him. With her cheeks once again caving in, it was unlikely that even the smallest sample of his ejaculation remained in his urethra. And as the boy howled from the storm of pleasure, his potential children were gulped down into the Hokage's stomach.

It was like being freed from a vacuum when the Legendary Sucker finally loosened her jaw and moved away from his cock. Jinchuuriki-stamina kept him from flagging – and Tsunade's technique didn't un-inspire him – so when he was freed, he dazzled Mei with a still-very potent erection. His 'potential' unwavering, Mei couldn't help quirking a smile beneath the sectioned mask of semen. He would certainly be a delight to drain, but there was another matter that she just could not ignore.

The Inuzuka was still lapping at her cunt, vigorous and intent on pleasing her. He split her open and flicked her sensitive insides. And he wasn't so daft as to ignore the valuable protrusion. Though she had been preoccupied pushing her bust to Naruto's dick, Kiba noted how Mei tensed when his fervent tongue darted against that curious bump at the crest of her labia. It wasn't the sole focus, but he made damn sure to give it attention.

And maybe he was feeling bold and adventurous – maybe he was just craving more of Mei's attention – but his tongue and lips eventually ventured between the plump cheeks of her butt. At once, he zeroed in on the hole and lavished it with a wild and wicked tongue.

Such audacity to violate such a prim lady in such a spot! Mei could honestly say that she was shocked by his forwardness, as well as how delightful it had turned out to be. Her first, conservative response was to remove herself from above him straight away reprimand his vulgarity! But while her mind screamed at her to do just that, her body – responding to the surprising tickle – shoved more firmly on Kiba.

Sure, Kiba knew that he was running out of oxygen fast now that more of her weight had shoved against his face, but that meant he got what he wanted! She was acknowledging him and his prowess! He didn't slack; he doubled his efforts, wriggling his tongue against the center, slathering her as much as possible, daring even to try to penetrate the tight pucker.

" _Ooh!_ " Mei jerked a little, her freed breasts jiggling as a result. A bit of an embarrassing sound for the Mizukage to make, but the Inuzuka certainly was _probing_ her comfort zone. She bit her lower lip and stifled any more occurring noises. Like this, though, her hands fisting either on Kiba's abs or the ground, she wasn't even given the opportunity to clean up Naruto's spunk. She could already feel the slimy trails leading down her face and neck, coursing down the long slopes of her breasts. White streaks slid down around her delicious curves, to the undersides of her breasts before meeting with and soaking into the towel still tightly wrapped around her midsection.

Tsunade must've been feeling spry, for she leaned forward and placed a dainty hand on Mei's shoulder for support, and began to lick at the trails of sperm. She doted especially on the brown nipples, despite that they barely had any semen stained across them. In those moments, Mei wanted nothing more than to hold the Hokage down and watch as both cocks plunged in and out of her holes. Helping one of them ease into her tender backside would be most enjoyable…

Now _there_ was a thought! Mei perked with a smile, anxious and exhilarated. Now was the time to be wild, and she just wasn't living it up by sitting on the Inuzuka's face all day. With his blatant inexperience, it would take some time before garnering more than a few sighs with the occasional gasp!

Kiba was left yearning and almost pained when both women nearly evacuated him simultaneously. Having been hugged by Tsunade's rejuvenating pussy for so long, it was upsetting to lose the hot embrace. His hips lifted, chasing their connection until his sensitive tip ease out from between her folds. And just like that, she was tight again, almost virgin-status.

Though his head was still swimming, Naruto was aware enough to ogle Baa-chan when she stood up fully, stretching leisurely in ways that presented her bust so alluringly! Painted with his cum, no less! Was she aware of how maddeningly-erotic it was to act so casual while flaunting those marvelous tits?

Of course she knew! Not that she was doing it intentionally, but Tsunade just had to glance his way to notice that the trophy troublemaker was salivating over her. His penis was high and pulsing again. When he was younger, he never gave her form the respect/notice it deserved. Having finally matured, he finally wised up to her beauty! She smirked victoriously, as though this was finally the wakeup call that would make the punk easier to rein in.

Meanwhile, Mei was coaxing Kiba to get up off the ground. One hand on her hip and the other brushing teasingly through a splatter of cum still adorning her cheek, she jibed, "Come now, little pup. You've more energy to play."

To say 'no' would mean missing out on probably his greatest memory to date! War was not that far off, and though he was optimistic, the reality was that there was a good chance the headstrong Inuzuka would die, unlike Neji, who had a greater chance of survival than anyone!

Kiba anxiously scrambled to his feet, though like Naruto, his legs felt unsteady beneath him. But in front of him, thrusting out with the greatest confidence, his most-willing appendage was the assurance that he was prepared for whatever was next and more.

On the other hand, Tsunade wasn't bound to Mei's protocol and had her own agenda. The time of reckoning with Naruto was long overdue. Their tension had been building over the years, even if the blond genin didn't realize the magnitude at first. With an authoritative tone, she pointed and said, "Lie down over here."

Naruto look to the spot where she pointed near her feet. He recalled how Kiba had spent most of his time on his back. Was Baa-chan planning to sit on his face? Scratching his cheek, he overanalyzed the situation. Maybe resigning to the bossy woman wasn't such a smart move, he dumbly considered with his eyes squinted into foxy lines. If he submitted now, that'd leave _her_ in charge. Admittedly, she had the 'tools' to bend him to his will, but he had to show some resistance to her.

It was a foolish move – as Tsunade's eye had already ticked from his hesitance – but he decided to pan out a scenario. Eyes open and flickering sternly, he pointed in front of him and said, "How about you lie down _here_ instead, Baa-chan?"

With age-defining quickness, Tsunade grabbed him by the shoulders, flipped him over in what he was sure was some kind of wrestling move, and floored him. Her impatience was showing, Naruto thought, wincing after having his head bump the stone ground. Just what was in store that had her grinning so much?

Tsunade intended to fuck him. That much was a given. While before, it was just for carnal pleasure, it had built up to the point where she made plans to ride him into a stupor; to fuck him senseless. She'd sap him of his very youth, aging him until Konohamaru would call him 'Naruto-jii-chan'!

Lowering her leer to inches from his face caused her bust to flatten and spread across his chest; thank goodness that she had previously slurped up his ejaculation. But the feeling of them pressing down… Soft weights! Involuntarily, before she had even positioned herself properly over him, he made a hard thrust for her center, but would up grazing the outside of her left thigh.

Naruto squirmed a little beneath her, trying to line himself up. After she was fitted onto his still-yearning shaft, he would feel comfortable enough to jabber. He croaked her nickname.

Tsunade chortled throatily. She gradually eased her leg over him, trapping his hips between her knees. Now he could feel the radiant heat! O, how he wished to embed himself!

He expected her to be merciful, but just as he made to place his hands on her waist, both of his wrists were caught in a steel grip and pinned above his head. If he could find the concentration to call upon his Sage powers, he might've been able to counter it; as he was now, he was just a helpless jinchuuriki with his arms shackled by one hand.

Tsunade's other hand wasted no time and dove between their bodies. She snagged the erection that was pinned between their pelvises and moved it into position. Naruto was panting heavily at this point, sweating profusely while waiting to plunge in. Once again, though, Baa-chan lagged. She teased him by sliding him between her folds, up and down. The sounds she made were soft; louder when she rubbed his tip against her clitoris. The sticky slide of flesh-on-flesh heightened Naruto's expectations, hoping to finally come to her hole and move within.

"You ready, brat?"

Now that she was exclusively his – and no annoying, loudmouthed, dog-smelling idiot was clashing with him – he was free to revel in the tightness that was Senju Tsunade's pussy. Tortuously, tantalizingly, he moved into her juicy crease. Wincing, he called out again, " _Baa-chan…!_ "

The little punk, Tsunade mused with a smirk. Regardless of his impressive stature shoving apart her dense walls, she hardly made much noise, let alone one that could triumph over Naruto's impatient whining. He wanted to seize her waist, yank her down on him, and pound in maddening lust-frenzy until she was quivering with orgasms and begging for rest. Even if he didn't have much sexual experience, he'd show the old woman that the influence of the Kyuubi as well as the fiery will of the next Hokage were not to be trifled with. And in spite of that pride, he could do naught but let Tsunade have her way with him. And as painful as it was, he could not wedge another inch into her when she teasingly hesitated her hips on only half of his member.

" _Baa-chan…_ " the helpless teen finally choked out, still fighting against Tsunade's unwaveringly-strong fist. " _Hurry, 'tebayo!_ "

She would have loved to hear him beg, but that might've been more satisfying when he needed this more than her. For now, it was enough just to have him crack a little. Down her hips went with strength that pounded his backside into the ground with resonating force. The wind was knocked out of him from the mighty impact, as well as the full insertion into sopping heat. He was pressed hard against her cervix, and any other woman would've complained that he went in too deep; Tsunade had tolerance for it thanks to her medical jutsu. She thought how her young protégé would not have the knack for satisfying the blond jinchuuriki just yet.

Briefly, Naruto thanked his lucky stars that Tsunade's downward thrust did not pulverize his pelvic bone, but quickly went back to his one-track mind. Tsunade allowed some leeway for him to take control, but for the most part, she still had him pinned and they would do things her way.

Her tempo was frustratingly slow and controlled, whereas Naruto – not in a hurry or anything – would've been pounding away like a rabid jackrabbit… if he had any say in the matter, of course. Tsunade eased her full weight on him, and their height-difference became evident. Not a significant span between them, but her mouth did linger above his eyes and her breasts moved up to his collarbone, threatening to spill forward and suffocate him as they continued to roll back and forth with her thrusts. Not such a bad way to die, but Naruto wanted to at least inject the attractive old lady with a possible legacy before sweet oblivion.

And while they played, the others were not being idle. When Naruto and Tsunade were just establishing their position, Mei had moved in close to Kiba, gingerly rubbing his dick with a loose fist. She seemed to be distracted as she pumped him, and she was. She considered having her boy-toy lie down next to Naruto so that she and Tsunade could be fucked right next to each other, but decided that there were more adventurous things to be done.

Not too far behind the blondes – where she had a nice view of Tsunade-hime splitting around the cock – Mei prostrated herself in the manner of a dog. As a Kage, it was her duty to be familiar with all the cultures of other countries, so she figured her little Inuzuka would feel most comfortable/familiar in this position. To emphasize her presentation, she arched downward and separated her knees just a tad.

Kiba felt his mouth dry and salivating at the same time. The crevice was split right down the middle, and unlike when she was sitting on his face, his view was clear and splendid. He was hesitating, even though his instinct told him to sweep in before she had the slightest inkling to change her mind.

"Kiba-kun," he heard the gentle calling, "I won't wait all day."

That was all the cocky boy needed to get his act together. If there was a chance that she'd dismiss him, he had to convince her otherwise! "Right!" he dumbly blurted out. And just like that, he was behind the Mizukage, gawking at her flawlessness. He thought about yanking the towel off her, but decided that there was a lure about her still wearing something. He wanted to lick her again, a nice and long swath, but it felt more pressing to get straight down to business.

No fumbling and no hesitation… On his knees, he scooted close to the older woman's groin and held out his dick. He scrubbed the tip against her folds for a proper application of lubrication. But just when he felt that he'd enough to make the insertion easy, Mei interfered. What was her angle?! Kiba almost snapped and fought against her to bury himself in her heat. She acknowledged his frustration and told him, "No need to be upset. I merely think it'll be more… fun _here_."

Just like that, Kiba found his cockhead shoving up against her anus. Even with the weight he was pushing with, the entrance didn't yield in the slightest. He had to wonder if she was mistaken, as this would take some serious pushing to breach this barrier.

Being in tune with a more primal set of instincts, a niggling buzz in his brain instructed him to return to the first hole for 'tradition'. Rutting was to procreate, the buzzing told him. He had to ignore that buzz, for it also suggested that he mate with his sister or mother when they were in heat; he could smell it, after all, and he would have to shamefully take care of himself to avoid doing something traumatic with his family. Sometimes, it was hard to control his indiscriminate arousal.

Not now! Enjoy it! You don't refuse the lovely Mizukage! Her ass! She offered her _ass!_

Quashing the buzz, Kiba held on firm to Mei's waist, telling her – and himself – that they were ready. While his hips jerked forward, he also pulled her onto him. As expected, she did not open up right away, yet not once did the Mizukage object. She just stared at him from over her shoulder, eyes lustful and beckoning. Deciding to use gravity and a stronger angle, he got from his knees onto his feet, squatting deep behind her rump and easing down. He noticed the advantage right away.

"That's it," she whispered at him, her breath hitched ever so slightly. "A little more… _Nnh…_ " That 'little more' oomph was all that was needed to push her open and around the fleshy knob. Behind her, she heard the teenager grunt/groan/choke upon easing into her tight route. He didn't stop just yet, either. Rather than get his bearings after the penetration, he continued on his course, slow and strong, fighting the involuntary contractions of her rectum.

"How is it?" she asked in a sultry voice, hotter than lava. She leered over her shoulder, gently pushing her bristly hair out of the way so that she could make eye contact with the overwhelmed whelp. Was it a conscious flex of muscle when the passage undulated around him? Kiba bit his bottom lip and fought to keep his eyes from crossing. His hips quaked; his rhythm faltered. Still making them weak in the knees, she praised herself.

"I can… I can handle it," Kiba chanted more to himself than to her. He had to prove his mettle. If he was going to be Hokage someday, he'd have to have standing with the other Kage! Standing on par with the desirable Mizukage was a great start. Latching his hands around her waist, he properly anchored himself and began to shove into the Wave Contry's sovereign.

And now that he was on the right course, Mei herself could proceed.

" _Uhn! Baa-chan! Faster!_ " Naruto hardly could keep his eyes open while Tsunade rode him. Though sweating and somewhat flushed, Tsunade had yet to lose that deriding smirk expressing the satisfaction of his mewling and quivering. Her breasts still carried a faint smell of his jizz, but that did not stop the boy from groping them or guiding one to his mouth for him to suckle on after Tsunade's shackle-like grip released his hands. Her pelvis smacked wetly with his, her strength no longer superhuman, but still fiercely passionate. She would've liked to look down to witness Naruto's long cock driving in and out of her pussy, but the size of her dangling bust prevented such a sight.

Every time entering her felt like experiencing it the first time. Baa-chan's unparalleled healing was proving to be incredibly beneficial for activities such as these. Whenever he pulled out, her regenerative powers recovered her tightness, though this was from Tsunade's conscious manipulation of her chakra. She could've let Naruto fuck her until she was loose, but she'd rather give him a demonstration that would likely reel him back to her even after he found someone to be with; Tsunade was a gambler, after all, betting that he'd seek her out indefinitely after this experience.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stretched out his neck when Tsunade's hand slipped between them once again, this time to fondle his balls. She squeezed and caressed them tenderly. One, and then the other; she gave either testicle equal treatment. He may have wanted to prolong this bliss for hours, days, _years_ , but the fear of losing this chance spurred him to pound up hard and fast to race for his orgasm and pour it deep into the old lady.

For the first time since straddling him, Tsunade winced. Naruto rammed again and again against her womb, plodding it with a layer of his pre-cum. The Inuzuka semen had all but dissipated from her passage – either by passing through her cervix or leaking out and down her thighs – and Naruto was quickly replacing it all with his own gooiness.

So intent on one another, eyes locked in the lustful throes, they were caught off guard rather easily when something wet touched them. First, it touched Naruto's scrotum, swirling pleasantly before gliding up the engorged underside of his shaft. The wet something traced the union of jinchuuriki and Hokage, and then it pressed rather firmly against Tsunade's asshole. And it took both blondes only a moment to realize that the frisky lava-user's tongue was the culprit. Naruto could not watch as he wanted, but just feeling the Mizukage's generous tongue on his balls while his cock repeatedly shoved up into Baa-chan…! Indescribable! He arched when Mei's tender lips enveloped his testicles, one at a time, gently sucking on each one. And whatever noises she made in response to whatever it was Kiba was doing to her, it traveled though Naruto in delightful vibrations.

Simply watching the Mizukage employ her tongue like a top-grade whore while being fucked in the ass gave Kiba such stimulus. Normally being so territorial, there was just something about this woman pleasing another guy in front of him that was incredible. He wanted to see Mei's pretty face doused once again with sperm while her ass was still being trounced. And of course, there was still ogling his Hokage that also tested him.

Tsunade winced and panted. That flourishing tongue was so distracting whenever it tickled her asshole. Like Mei, she wasn't a stranger to anal play, but she had gone much longer without it. It was hardly possible to steal away from Shizune long enough to masturbate – let alone, be with an actual man – and indulging in more risqué techniques or fetishes. So when a finger replaced the tongue to probe her anus, her response was an alert gasp.

Mei kept her cool smirk as her finger fiddled with the sphincter. "You're certainly tight back here, Tsunade-hime." She paused, bowing her head as a slew of husky grunts followed up some particularly savage thrusts from her energetic lover. Reclaiming her poise, she went on, her fingers delicately tracing Naruto's dick, "Would you consider letting Naruto-kun change his aim?" She could do it, slide Naruto's engorged phallus out from Tsunade's depths to line him up with her rosebud. She imagined the plight of the Fifth Hokage trying to take him up there, struggling to stretch around his girth just as Mei was stretched around Kiba's. Inspired and elated by the fantasy, Mei made an unladylike gesture by spitting on Tsunade's asshole and hastily driving a finger – and then a second – through the wetted hole. And as expected of the self-restoring princess, the hole clamped down hard on the thrusting digits.

" _Argh…!_ " Tsunade's face wrinkled from the violation. Her tight ass had been invaded! Her muscles continued to squeeze, but Mei ploughed ahead. Such a tease of a woman! The unexpected sensation made Tsunade's hips uncontrolled. She vigorously curled them, grinding her clit against Naruto's body. The struggle to bring the brat to climax had begun to lean in _his favor_ instead! Especially now that Mei assaulted with a darting tongue with the intrusive finger…

Tsunade-hime's noises were a delight. She was normally so even-headed – at least in the presence of her fellow Kages – and to hear her slip made Mei chuckle. She was far too intent in the throes of sex that she was hardly aware of anything else. So when something cold and wet unexpectedly shoved against her crotch, her eyes went wide, her teeth clamped shut, and she made a rather undignified look of surprise. Just what was it? Kiba's cock was still driving into her ass, so he couldn't have suddenly put his mouth to her pussy. And even if he had, his tongue certainly wouldn't have been so cold.

Kiba noticed it, too; his nose did, first. Pulling out, almost dislodging from the squeeze of Mei's ass, he glanced down and, with great surprise, saw the white head of… "Akamaru!" There wasn't anger or reproach; he really was just surprised. Having not 'bred' with a woman before, let alone expecting to do so today at the hot springs, he hadn't thought of his canine companion being stirred to enjoy the festivities.

Akamaru had been awake for some time. He'd been lying in his spot with his head lifted, watching as both his master and the rival touched, fondled, licked, and penetrated the two busty women. True, his picked-up human-traits made him curious, but it wasn't until he noticed Kiba mounting the long-haired woman that he got up to saunter over and inspect for himself. He and Kiba did just about everything together; why not this?

Therefore, without calling any attention to himself, he lumbered over, his head lowered and swaying with his movements. Space between Kiba's legs, he could burrow his nose to the female's heat and inhale. Even after hearing his trainer call out his name, Akamaru kept his snout shoved against the slick cleft. A good strong smell; a visit from his long, slimy tongue followed up the rub from his nose.

Over her clit… It was like an electric jolt, seizing Mei's muscular system. Kiba shouted out loud from the flux of muscle around his cock. It took a bit of control not to yank Mei onto his cock and mindlessly fuck her until her bowels were flooded with his white torrent.

Mei's head was reeling. Even when she looked back, it was hard for her to believe that a giant pooch – where it came from, she did not know – was sticking its equally-giant tongue against her slit. As explorative as she was, bestiality? " _Ahhahh~!_ " She shuddered violently during the second, slobbery lick; afterward, she took another forceful shock from Kiba's hips. Just as the Intel of Konoha's Inuzuka clan said: the shinobi and dogs worked well in a tag team. Mei wanted to pull away; that was the sensible thing to do. But those long, rough lashes from the pooch, always followed by thudding jerks of the owner's hips…!

Akamaru lashed the vagina a few more times to his satisfaction. Only a command from his trainer would've veered him, but Kiba seemed to enjoy the idea of his dog tongue-flogging the respectable woman. And though Mei wanted to shoo him away, her body defiantly convulsed with desire. She'd have to fight those enticing jolts and the sinful lust for continuance. But that tongue…! It exceeded any other that had ventured to that region before!

It was lightning coursing through her! Kiba penetrating the depths of her ass, Akamaru furiously lapping at her delectable insides; she couldn't help a wry smile back at Kiba to ask him if this was a normal custom of his clan. He couldn't speak for his sister and his mom – though now he would ponder the closeness of Kuromaru and Tsume – but he and Akamaru probably shared the closest bond in the history of the Inuzuka clan!

A smirk widening across his face, he decided to demonstrate just how well he and Akamaru got along. "Akamaru, back off!" A bit disheartened, Akamaru regretfully surrendered his tasty discovery. Kiba did not mean to punish the dog by any means; he just needed Akamaru out of the way for his scheme.

Not even Mei was prepared for it when, with a 'Yahoo!', Kiba caught the backs of her thighs and rocked her over. Lacking grace, their position changed with a _thud!_ from Kiba landing on his backside, carrying Mei's weight atop his pelvis. Now he was beneath her, his cock jammed deep beyond her sphincter and his hands supporting the elevation of her knees. To keep from lying back on him, Mei kept herself propped up by arm arms, looking down her body to where her cunt was efficiently exposed and vulnerable. With Kiba keeping her legs pried open, had he intended for her to watch his canine companion slurp her?

"C'mon, Akamaru! Get to it!"

Mei guessed that her suspicions were right when the white pooch lumbered towards her excitedly. She bit her lip, wondering just how terrible it was of her to be anxious for the reunion with his sloppy tongue. His head bowed between her legs like before, his cold nose sniffing and barely brushing her clitoris. A brief meeting with his tongue, but he did not stay. Mei had to wonder what was on his mind before he suddenly crowded her, his furry body shoving up against hers tightly.

Pushing a hand against his shoulder, Mei stammered, "What are you doing?" She sounded a bit feebler than she would've liked. The weak protests of her hand would not deter Akamaru, and to her surprise, he gave a small leap forward, just enough to wrap his forelegs over her thighs. His weight was against her, but thankfully, not all of it; rather than lean on her, he seemed to be sitting at a slight angle. And it was when he shifted that Mei realized his intentions.

A hot slab of something – she had a good idea what – rubbed against her nether lips, brushing through the thick hair of her groin. She wanted to believe that it was something other than what it obviously was. A tongue was one thing, but _this?!_ With their bodies flush, she didn't even have a chance to see what she was dealing with; she could only estimate through feel.

Not the ordinary position; Akamaru found it a chore to maneuver like this, but he tried all the same. He learned by watching his master. Droning into a whine, Akamaru continued to find the access point to cram in. Being a dog, he did not once consider that maybe he was a bit too large for a human female to handle. All that mattered to him, after all, was rutting.

Kiba could sense Akamaru's frustration, so he lent a hand; two, actually, sliding them down her thighs to the pleasant wetness of her pussy to stretched her lips apart, offering a better target. The Kage gasped, breathlessly opposed, and did pretty much nothing but wait after that. The red slab dragged a bit more across her pelvic region, dowsing her pubic hair a little with pre-cum… And finally, he found the target, hot and wet, inviting and spread open. A dog aimlessly moving his hips to find the right hole was no easy feat; Akamaru immediately seized the opportunity, clutched her thighs tightly, and slid into her, his os bone helping greatly in the insertion. The moment his tip lodged within her tight hole, the baculum surged, elongating him as well as stiffening him to ensure deep, permanent penetration.

Mei had never felt anything like this before! The floppy piece of flesh and muscle had rushed into her, filling her out in an instant. No man before had ever been so big! He was testing the resistance of the back of her vagina, and still had plenty more to push in. Just outside her quim, she could feel a knob of sorts, squishing and trying to make it inside of her. What she had already taken was more than she could handle! Whatever it was he was trying to wedge into her now, it was just too much.

Knotting the Mizukage seemed more or less impossible; even Akamaru had to realize this, however disappointing that was for him. Well, maybe he could loosen her up, fit it in later… He drew back a bit, and then pushed forward, banging on her cervix for a cry from the woman. It was un-doglike to thrust in such a way, but it was Akamaru's way of testing a bitch, making sure he wasn't going to slip out.

His paws adjusted themselves. The squatting stance was a bit uncomfortable, but he could manage for a while. He kept his front legs hooked over Mei's thighs, and then went at it. His body curled for better maneuverability as he began the rapid pace dogs were famous for. Mei doubted the Yellow Flash of Konoha could move his hips quick enough to match the speed of Akamaru's as the hulking dog pounded her pussy.

" _Oh! Ah!_ " Mei's face contorted from the sensation of this doggy-fucking. She pushed at his shoulder again, but she wasn't sure that she was willing to dislodge him. Her tits floundered wildly in response to the bucking thrusts. The hand on Akamaru started to grip instead of shove. Her hips buckled; she wouldn't even try to match his furious pace. " _Careful!_ " she gasped lustfully, her hand moving around to seize him by the scruff of his neck. " _Not too hard!_ " As smart as the dog seemed, did he even understand these types of commands?

Beneath them, his hips suffering under the added weight of Akamaru, Kiba was in duress. He hadn't budged an inch since taking Mei on top of him, but once he felt the space around him tighten due to her other hole being thoroughly stuffed, he fretted that he'd soon be ejaculating. And his fear was that he could only handle one more ejaculation! Mei's sphincter choke the base of his cock while her spongy insides massaged the rest of him. And with Akamaru pounding away, the reverberations were felt on Kiba's side too; added to that was the excitement just from imagining this beauty submitting to a dog.

"Not yet," he chanted to himself, closing his eyes and thinking of less arousing things. That was no easy feat, not when Mei constantly was howling with pleasure caused by a dog fucking her. Her insides continued to convulse from the string of orgasms. " _Not yet…!_ "

While Kiba struggled to suppress what may potentially be his last climax of the session, Mei reveled in her longest orgasm to date. She'd always imagined Konoha to be a dull village; quaint, but dull. Never had she expected to find such excitement, nor discover such a sinful side to herself in this village where nothing ever seemed to happen – aside from the current attacks and whatnot…

Akamaru's claws left welts in her skin where he gripped her; nothing too painful, but she would look and admire them later as a reminder of sorts. His speedy thrusts were gratifying for her, but for him, he was still frustrated. His knot still could not fit inside of her, even when he made a hard push for her to spread around him. And Mei was just fine with that. The knob squishing against her opening scared her at first, but after it failed to slip in several times, she relaxed and could enjoy the sensation of it bouncing against her clit.

The blunt-point of his dick rammed against her cervix, the impact jarring, but significant in Mei's next orgasm. Her only regret was that she could not witness the penetration or the object that was causing her such bliss. Having glimpsed the appendage earlier, she could only imagine how her cunt looked as it separated around the dark-red thing while the ball at the base futilely tried to plug her up.

 _I'm going to cum again!_ She would've sung those words had her vocals not been restricted to gasps, groans, and wails. Sweat was rolling down her body. The temperature of the surrounding steam added to her own arousal and the suffocating presence of Akamaru. With the heat of his pounding cock, Mei could only wonder about the scorching pleasure his canine seed would deposit inside of her. The mere notion of it nearly brought on her next climax.

But there was a sudden interruption…

Kiba howled, frustrated, and heaved Mei off of him. Not a rough gesture; she was just toppled to one side, and to her disappointment, both cocks slid out of her. The Inuzuka quickly sat up, gasping and looking a bit upset. What could he possibly be upset about?

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He was still fighting the rapid contractions in his groin, urging him to spill the last of his seed. But he wouldn't give up; when it came to stubbornness, he rivaled Naruto. A small discharge was all he would yield, and after a few deep and ragged breaths, he felt in control again.

"Something wrong, Kiba-kun?" she mewed, gently rubbing his chin. She avoided sensual contact. Looking down at his twitching bit, just the slightest jolt was likely to set him off, and though the sight may be rewarding, it be a waste for his spunk to wind up anywhere but on the participants of the unexpected gathering.

Of course, those fingernails scratching gently on his chin were daringly close to pulling the trigger. He thought of other things and breathed through his mouth, not wanting to tantalize his sense of smell with Mei's erotic scent. " _Gotta… relax…!_ " he admitted, his pride taking a blow from doing so. He forced his thoughts to un-arousing aspects. For this, Chouji was good inspiration, as he was an offense to all of Kiba's senses. The smell alone made him wince.

Mei could have been angry at Kiba, but she was benevolent. He was young, and obviously had the impulse to prove himself. After doing such a thorough job of pounding her ass, he deserved a reprieve. His dog, after all, seemed like a willing companion in his stead.

She was not entirely bold when she moved over to the great beast, but she was not exactly put off. Catching his dangling cock between his haunches was not difficult, but it was new. Mei immediately noticed the difference between a human's and the inflamed, red canine phallus. Akamaru made a groaning noise, his hips shifting ever so slightly. Mei couldn't deduce if it was discomfort, or if it felt good. He didn't retract or respond badly; he must've liked it, or at the very least, have a tolerance for it. And that was all Mei needed.

Feeling frisky, as if she'd never have a chance to feel this way again, she wanted to sample him. Dog between her lips, on her tongue… She excitedly buried her head underneath him and held his piece steady. It was slick from more than just her own fluids; she was unsure of how it'd taste compared to a human cock.

She studied it first, turning the pointed object to observe every angle. Setting her lips together, she closed the short space. Her tongue led the expedition of bestial oral sex, lapping at his tip first. The tang was bitter, but it was her powerful arousal that led her to consume about as much as she could of the dog's prick. The knot at the base looked threatening now that she was staring down at it so close. If that locked behind her teeth, it'd be a most unpleasant experience for the both of them!

Akamaru did try to buck up towards her mouth and shove in more than she could handle, but she was careful. She kept a hand pushing back on his haunches to resist whatever thrusts he may try while her bobbing motions were kept nice and shallow. Her tongue continued to flourish along the flesh. With this going on after such an intense period of fucking, she was quite surprised that doggy spunk wasn't filling her cheeks by now. The knot, of course, was the reason. Unless it was inside a female, Akamaru's cock wouldn't discharge more than a few taunting sprays.

Mei decided that maybe it was time to let him mount her, this time in his traditional way. But alas, eyes catching the fervent stirring elsewhere, another, more impish idea came to mind.

"Dammit, brat! _Cum!_ " Tsunade found exasperating to make the jinchuuriki cum. The energetic teenager stubbornly refused to let his torrent out within her constantly-rejuvenating cunt.

Naruto's fingertips dug deep into the flesh of her ass, spreading her crevice wide. " _No!_ " he refused. Like her, he was struggling to win this 'battle of wills'. " _Not before Baa-chan!_ " To show his mettle, he slammed his cock extra hard into her convulsing pussy, banging relentlessly against her cervical wall. Inside her, there was almost enough pre-cum to be sloshing around, stirred by the piston movements.

 _Damn brat…!_ Tsunade planned to end him and squeeze him to the point where he'd burst like a popgun! She reached between them, grasping his clenching testes in a firm hold, rolling them proficiently. She was being as persuasive as she could to make him surrender. The young shinobi was teetering on the edge of heaven when she lowered her pillow-like breasts on his face, smothering him in her cleavage.

He was done for; she smirked devilishly and claimed victory prematurely. She could deduce the onset of his release by the increased thumping and swelling inside of her, as well as the significant contraction of his testicles still nestled in her hands. It would only take a moment or two before he was finished…

Only the distraction at her behind caused her to slip – literally – saving Naruto from losing this tug-of-war for bragging rights, though he was hardly happy to be ejected entirely from her cozy cunt. While he whined an unheard complaint about her folly, Tsunade became concerned with the goings-on behind her. Mei had stopped playing with her anus a few minutes ago, and Tsunade didn't know why. Now they were back, moving as if to spread the asshole as much as possible.

And then something hot pressed against the hole just above the one formerly occupied by Naruto's anxious length.

She heard a deep, animalistic grunt before something furry and heavy suddenly saddled against her hindquarters. She had thought that maybe Kiba was instructed to gang up on her, but he wouldn't have been this heavy. He'd be slicker, too, with a body glossy with perspiration; not furry. Tsunade gasped with realization just as Akamaru's black lips parted and he began to pant against the back of her neck.

With Akamaru properly positioned, Mei came up from the side, prowling like a cat on the hunt. She fondled the blonde's bust, lifting one from Naruto's face, giving him a chance to breathe in deep again. "I hope the two of you don't mind if I cut in. It just seems like you're both so cozy."

" _Mei!_ " Tsunade gasped the name, not shocked that the Mizukage wanted to take part of Naruto and her, but shocked that she had lined Akamaru up with her back hole. She'd been unused there for a great many years. Now she was expected to accept an oversized hound? Akamaru had already locked himself on top of her, so there was no shaking him off. And with Naruto's steely hands still gripping her, it'd actually take some effort when trying to pry away.

With one breast still overflowing over half of his face, Naruto peeked – one-eyed – at Mei and uttered his nickname for her "Mizukage-nee-chan?" As weird as it was, he'd almost forgotten about her after Tsunade forced him underneath and rode him like a madwoman. Her reappearance was a breath of fresh air – literally, after she lifted one of those heavy globes off of his face. More than that, though, her voice and very presence was soothing compared to the irritable old woman straddling him.

"No need to be alarmed, Naruto-kun." Mei smiled. _He_ wasn't her target just yet. Her hand was stretched around Tsunade to where Kiba's dog was knocking eagerly on her backdoor. Tsunade was trapped. With Akamaru weighing her down, there was not much room to wiggle, and it seemed that was the Mizukage's plan. She felt the auburn-haired woman's hands traveling behind her. One grabbed her cheek and pulled it, opening the crevice to yield the tender hole to the random and unsuccessful stabs of the great dog looming over her; the other hand helped line up the eager cock.

" _Mei! No…!_ "

Naruto hadn't heard Baa-chan sound this meek since that encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto so many years ago. And for good reason did she sound so breathless! Mei had succeeded, uniting Akamaru within the Hokage. After puncturing the tight sphincter with Mei's help, Akamaru forcibly drew their hips together, filling her rectal passage to capacity and then some! Tsunade's invigorated body was perhaps the only in the village capable of receiving Kiba's giant dog, let alone his knot. Mei's fingers endeavored to help that curious bulb through the rim as well. The rejuvenating effects of Tsunade's constant jutsu helped her – albeit unwillingly – stretch around. Akamaru was entirely tense as his knot was gradually swallowed. Having failed at tying the knot with Mei, this chance could not be wasted. Against the aid of Mei's hand, he jerked and pulled and finally fitted himself completely up Tsunade's backside. A howl for him and a shriek for her…

As if it wasn't bad enough just to fit that thing in back there, Tsunade felt the bulge instantly swell, firmly locking himself within her. And from Naruto's reaction, she was sure he felt her stress too. He truly did. When Akamaru's knot expanded, Naruto immediately felt a new pressure within Baa-chan's pussy. He was no English teacher, but he was fairly certain that whatever this new and delightful pressure was, Akamaru had caused it. The dog on top of the Hokage; had he really been inserted into her ass?!

Mei leaned around Tsunade to admire her handiwork. Tsunade-hime's asshole stretched around the thick, red member filled her core with molten-hot sensation. Watching the beast slide into the stressed anus made her tingle.

Mei dipped down, her back slanting in a manner that had her rear end stuck up in the air, and kissed his whiskered cheek fondly. She asked again, "Would it be possible to squeeze me in?" Of course, she was a woman who – when addressing a man – did not seek permission. As awkward as it was, she crab-walked in between them. She shuffled forward, crushing Naruto underneath her as she wedged and swayed until her cleft was grinding against her shaft. This propped Tsunade's torso off of him, exchanging the suffocation from her tits to burying Naruto's face in her wild hair.

A bit of a tight fit, Mei decided as she shuffled atop Naruto to try to find a more comfortable settlement, but it was nice to feel Tsunade's bosoms compressing hers. The look on the older woman's face was priceless! Despite her apparent frustration with the position that the Mizukage put her in – double-penetrated by a brat and a dog – Tsunade could not muster a scowl as sweat dripped down her stressed face.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Tsunade-hime?" jibed Mei with a smirk, knowing that Tsunade's tongue was probably feeling like a bit of lead in her mouth, impeding her speech. Already, Akamaru was moving into position to start effectively rutting her and inject her with his load.

Mei turned her head, catching half of Naruto's gaze; the other half was buried in her mane. She ground against his member, and he could quickly identify the lust dripping from her. Either Kiba hadn't done the job right, or the Mizukage was insatiable! "I hope you don't plan to ignore me…" She took Naruto's hand from Tsunade's waist to slide in between hers and Tsunade's chest to grope her supple mound. "Naruto-kun…"

For his nearly-legendary naiveté in regards to a woman's intentions, Naruto knew just what to do. Or maybe it was instinct, or surrendering the static lust between the two of them… Whatever it was, his hand quickly snuck down to pull himself out of Tsunade's convulsing channel to seek out Mei's. He brushed through her course fur, nuzzling her swollen nub in the process, and traced her folds before happening on her entrance. Quickly, he slid into the slick hole.

Mei gently closed her eyes, set her lips together, and hummed pleasantly in her throat as Naruto's thick cock split her. Not as risqué or as exciting as a dog, but it still filled her out nicely. Tsunade-hime's star ninja, and he was pushing in as deep as he could into the insatiable woman's snatch. He was colliding with the outside of her womb in no time. The journey in had been easy due to the thorough usage and abundant juices. Gurgling somewhat, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the lovely Mizukage flexed around his sensitive shaft, Naruto crooned her title. A smirk brought up the side of Mei's blue lips; it seemed he had forfeited all dominion to her. Eyes locking on the Hokage's stressed features, she began to rock her hips back and forth on Naruto's erection.

Having Naruto slide out of her brought some relief, but not enough. Akamaru's bulbous knot stuffed Tsunade to a near breaking point. And despite the reluctance of her ass, squeezing and pushing against the canine phallus, he had begun pumping into her. Deep, droning sound rumbled from the pit of the huge mutt's throat while flogging her insides. Tsunade inwardly cursed Mei for this humiliation. The Fifth Hokage, the granddaughter of the legendary Senju Hashirama, and the greatest healer in any nation: no title could smear the act she was in now. And damned if she wasn't becoming intoxicated by it…

She was still frustrated – having such an uncomfortable knob locking the slick appendage within, it was understandable – but that only amplified the vigorous strokes of Akamaru's considerable length. Though not thoroughly involved in Inuzuka clan lifestyles, she had heard at some point the females rutting with their canine partners. They would be better suited to handle Akamaru's tempo – in the ass even? – but they'd no doubt have to have had tremendous practice.

Behind her, Akamaru stalled only for his hind legs to scoot to a better position. The legs around her waist tightened, dull claws nipping as her skin. Light welts would be left afterward, a temporary memento of being mounted by a beast. He pushed in deep, eliciting a deep moan from the busty blonde. Tsunade's stomach quivered. Akamaru delved deep into her insides with his corrected stance and began humping again.

If her breasts weren't mashed against Mei's, they'd be bounding back and forth to match the vigorous tempo of Akamaru's hips. The dog droned pleasurably while pumping vigorously. The hole continued to squeeze him with involuntary contractions. He could feel impending release stirring in his heavy balls – which Tsunade could feel swinging, brushing just slightly against her with his sway.

When those swollen things unleashed their load… Tsunade felt a chill shoot up her spine from pondering Akamaru's release. The heat generating from the smooth friction of his wet dick was electrifying. Tsunade-hime, of all people, was overwhelmed by the sensation of a dog in her ass. Though her clit sometimes came to rub against Mei's, it was small change compared to the pleasure of Akamaru. The dog alone brought her to this quaking orgasm that had her throat clutching, unable to take air in or expel sounds of her release. Everything just tightened; luckily, her Chakra didn't enhance her strength, or Akamaru's still-thrusting member would've been squeezed off.

The knot pulled against her constricting sphincter, but with her tension, it was unlikely to dislodge even if he _tried_ to disengage. The added pressure, though, triggered the dog. His motions became shallower and shallower until, all at once, he was still and made a rumbling moan in his chest. His tail bobbed in time with his hind legs flexing.

As she came, Tsunade could still feel the hot spurts roiling into her colon. She gritted her teeth, a look of revulsion and horror on her ecstasy-flushed face. She turned back to look at the canine whilst he poured his abundant load into her. It was viscous, not thick; it churned inside of her so fluidly. The heat was incredible, searing her insides. Having it ooze – or spill – out of her when Akamaru's massive blockage deflated and plopped out of her when he was done. Of course, she'd no idea of the duration of a dog's mating ritual. She was to be stuck in place for some time, forced to endure the rattle of Mei as Naruto continued to fervently push into her body with inexhaustible gusto.

Mei, although straddled on the blond boy for a short time, was already sweating and winded. Her pussy tingled excitedly each time he plowed in. Breasts underneath Tsunade-hime's legendary pair; they hardly had any leeway to wobble to the rhythm of Naruto's stabbing pelvis. She loved his zeal, but it was the look on her fellow Kage's face that brought true rapture. Those pink lips parting as the busty blonde wheezed and tried to cope with the animal stuck inside of her. The beast had stopped moving, and though the jettisons were incessantly filling her bowels, she tried to crawl away from him and give her ass some relief from the tension; what wound up happening was Akamaru impatiently chasing her for those few centimeters and her discovering that they were **stuck** together! Could this get any worse?! Any more mortifying?!

Terrible thing to ask, for as she gave a small wail to Akamaru's persistence, her opened mouth was seen as a gateway to continued pleasure. Unable to react in time when the calloused hand curled around the back of her head, Tsunade's orifice was suddenly plugged with the thickness of an Inuzuka erection! He wasn't playing bashful, cramming himself to the back of her throat to lock himself in – not as effectively as Akamaru could lock, but he made do. Tsunade audibly gagged on the thing, her tongue undulating against the underside. Against her bottom lip, she could feel the sac dangling; he was pushing even deeper than she first thought, not just to the back of the throat but down it.

Tsunade-hime never ceased to amaze, Mei mentally noted when the blond woman – though caught off-guard – adapted quickly, bobbing on the phallus. The convulsions of Mei's body were intensifying. Kiba was obviously going for broke; even his downtime wouldn't afford him much when contending with the Legendary Sucker. Soon, he'd be spraying the princess with a mongrel clan's spunk. Would she be drinking it or wearing it?

Mei hardly had the mindset to visualize Tsunade's options now that her own current lover was thrusting in impatient abandon. To her amazement, she felt a new, intoxicating sensation each time Naruto filled her. It felt like some sort of expansion, but she was certain he wasn't actually growing longer or thicker. It was mysterious, but glorious, and she didn't have an explanation for it until she noticed a flicker at her right shoulder, where Naruto's hand tightly held her.

The exertion of stamina and the emotional stress were beckoning the core of his essence, which unconsciously caused small embers of orange chakra to bleed from the jinchuuriki in small, erratic blips. Nothing to be concerned about, but it was the beginning of an ordeal he would face in the not-too-distant future. In the throes of primal sex, it was hardly taken notice of; even Tsunade, when catching sight of the flickering bijuu chakra, ignored it for the time being and resumed her suckling of Kiba's shaft.

Naruto's eyes were clamped shut for the past few minutes while ramming into Mei's juicy cunt. Her abundant hair still veiled and itched most of his face and torso, but it made the slide of their bodies a bit more sensual. He wanted to grope her anywhere and everywhere; smashed underneath her and Baa-chan, however, put him at a 'groping' disadvantage. Hardly anywhere his hands could squeeze, if he could manage to pry them off of where they anchored on Mei's lovely body.

" _Fifth!_ " It was Kiba's howl that stirred the endless procession of unintelligible moans and grunts. Tsunade was probably aware of his ejaculation before even he was, having already made preparations to extract him at a moment's notice and aim him elsewhere; his mutt had already made an embarrassing mess, and she didn't want much more. She could've swallowed, but…

Kiba fought against her choice to spit him out. The instant his cock swelled with the coming release, the instant when Tsunade slackened her jaw, he pressed in towards her throat. Unwisely, she resisted and tried to pull back in time, but failed. The hot, sticky flavor gushed in her mouth, and quickly oozed out from her loosened lips. As the Inuzuka continued to cum, the Hokage continued to resist, and as a result, the jizz spilled from her mouth in a thick flow that began to drip from her chin and speckle on Mei's face. The auburn-haired woman winced, but that was about all she could do to resist; Naruto's hold denied her the mobility to avoid the splotching fluids.

Tsunade's hand tightening on his thigh didn't make Kiba bat an eyelash, so overwhelmed by the delight of feeding his cum into the Hokage's mouth – even though she didn't swallow as much as a mouthful. When his cock surrendered and flagged, Tsunade quickly spat him out without hiding a bit of her anger at him. Consequences, maybe, but well-worth it, he assured himself with a skyward, dazed grin. His down-turned cock dripped excess cum onto Mei twice more before his balance was lost and he found himself bracing on his ass. Eyes were dizzy. His teeth were loosely clenched as he teetered, fatigued to the point of passing out after going past his usual limits.

Tsunade cursed him under her breath, winded from more than just the forceful blowjob. Wriggling her backside slightly, she tested Akamaru's plug; he wasn't planning to go anywhere for some time. He just kept hugging her waist, unwavering even when his master surrendered to exhaustion. And until his testicles were completely empty, he wasn't going to let go of the busty woman.

All that was left was Naruto, still vigorously working over the regal visitor from the Mist. More of his chakra was flaring, but it still wasn't anything to put Tsunade on red alert. Let him finish, and these small warnings should vaporize into nothingness. With the dog still attached to her, Tsunade figured she had more to be worried about than Naruto's rampaging in a sex frenzy… right?

Naruto churned violently beneath Mei's weight. Not under the influence of the Kyuubi, he still wracked involuntarily. He'd gone so long; it was astonishing that he was still moving at such a pace. Mei had to make preparations. Tsunade-hime was the medical-nin, not her; anti-pregnancy jutsu was not her forte.

"Be sure… _ugn…_ to pull out…" she advised the blond boy, turning to him and bending an arm back to cradle his head.

It was white noise she was whispering to him. The deep desire of his spurred him on, and both women were shocked that his hips lifted the both of theirs a few inches. His tight scrotum rose higher. He was getting ready to fire!

Mei gulped. "Please," she panted as her body burned with pleasure, "remember to… _Ah!_... take it out!" He did not pause. Wasn't he listening?! " _Outside!_ "

In absolute defiance, Naruto finally took his hands away from where they had been locked and took her waist. She was strapped onto him, and the outpour commenced without her consent. She gasped. As experienced as she was, this was the first time she was injected with semen. It burned! Was it supposed to be so hot?! Or so much?!

Despite her earlier objections, she found herself enraptured by the feeling and idea of his cock firing hot jets into her quim. Countless sperms, flailing up her in a desperate gambit! Her cervix greedily supped up the offering, though with his cockhead jammed up against it, her uterus had no choice but to absorb his essence.

Not such a bad thing, she decided. War… If she survived and he did not, well, maybe she'd bear an heir.

" _Ah~!_ " Naruto, in a taut curl, unwound and laid back in relaxation, a great grin on his face. His cock spurted a few more doses into Mei before limpness caused him to ease out of her contracting body, chased by a good portion of semen – though this amount paled to the volume swimming up inside her. His seed matted the curls around her pussy or headed for the cleft of her butt.

Beneath her, Naruto's chest heaved. So much energy sapped, but he was half-laughing from this state of rapture. Everything had been so befuddling lately, yet this was a moment of careless clarity. So wonderful. Believe it.

Such repose, and Tsunade was the only one not enjoying it. True, electric jolts were still running through her and kept her sexual appetite vitalized to endure Akamaru's process. How long had it been? Ten minutes since his thrusts ceased? How much longer was he going to keep her bent over, stuck on his engorged penis? She thought about asking Kiba for information, but it felt demeaning and awkward.

And while she was trapped, Mei was free – kind of – to start wiggling about, scuttling out from between Naruto and Tsunade; their sweat-slick bodies helped her squeeze out. Standing up brought some wooziness, but Mei managed to steady herself. The thick juices creeping down the insides of her thighs; something must be done to clean them. And, of course, there was Tsunade-hime's gaping mouth…

Once again, Tsunade's mouth was unexpectedly jammed against someone's groin, this time reeking of femininity and the pungent flavor of jinchuuriki seed, tangling with the bitterness Kiba had already spent. She glowered up at Mei as the younger Kage pompously rubbed her mound against her mouth. A sticky mess smeared against Tsunade's glossy lips.

" _Mmph…!_ " Tsunade grumbled against the muff, but had very little choice aside from wriggling her tongue against Mei's swollen labia. Jabbing between the sopping folds, she felt Naruto's deposit rolling over her taste buds in a slow-moving tide. And as Tsunade's tongue flourished in and out of her raw body, Mei rolled her shoulders with a pleasant sigh. She didn't expect any release from this. Not that it didn't feel good, but it was more like a foot massage: relaxing and no climax or rise to the feel.

No one had a more perfect view than Naruto. One eye remained shut, and the other could barely open. Exhausted, grinning, he watched as Baa-chan was forced to sup his essence from the Mizukage's hole; it could only be more gratifying if she was drinking straight from the source! Mei's tight and round ass… Its lure was greater than an 'All-You-Can-Eat' at Ichiraku!

Mei's focus stuck to the blonde currently feasting on – or more accurately, being force-fed – her juicy quim. On a few occasions, the busty Hokage would rattle when the beast mounted on her had a spasm in his hips. Still injecting her with his doggy semen? Mei's lips quirked at one side. How full the princess must feel right now…

But Mei did not have to ponder the Hokage's sensations for long, as two strong hands firmly gripped the cheeks of her ass and forcibly pried them open to unveil the tight hole between. Just who…?!

A wide foxy grin buried itself in Mei abundant hair. Naruto: always about coming from behind with a great surprise! With both hands opening the passage, it was left to the motion of his hips to clumsily lead his cock where he wanted it to go. Several times, the head barely missed its mark, but with a cementing jab, he was lined up and ready to plunder.

" _Naruto-kun!_ " Mei gasped his name in a mixed breath of surprise and wonderment. Kiba had exhausted himself after a show that could put more experienced men to shame, but stamina-wise, well, one could do no better than a jinchuuriki.

A tongue stimulating her crotch, a cock shoving intently against her rear; Mei found herself in a desirable place. "Naruto-kun," Mei sang, her voice hitching slightly with a gasp when her asshole was invaded. "You have such… _nnhnn_ …" She winced a little as Naruto's thick shaft made its way into her body, still slick with his semen and her juices. "… vitality!"

That was true, but Naruto didn't have the mind to do his usual bragging. From what he'd gathered earlier, Kiba had already used this hole, but he was offered a more suitable position with Mei on her hands and knees; standing, she wasn't exactly in a yielding position. The squeeze was almost unbearable, yet Naruto forged forward nevertheless. Having established a successful penetration, his hands were now free to do as they pleased: one stayed on her hips to manipulate her posture as much as possible, and one went to the obvious placement on Mei's breasts to hungrily fondle.

Her ass was _so~ tight~_! Naruto's head almost lulled back from the feeling of being embedded in it. With a yank to her hips, his blond crotch shoved up against her luscious cheeks and finalized their union. Deeper than anyone before him, Naruto stuck into the Mizukage's rectum.

Even Mei felt somewhat winded from his deep voyage. Lightheaded, she thought it might've been best to disengage Tsunade's mouth and assume a more appropriate position. However, with his steely hold on her, it didn't seem like the knucklehead was going to allow her the option. To match her height, he had to rise a little on his toes, but that made the following rocking motion a bit easier to manage. His long shaft pulled back, and Naruto's blue eyes watched in wonderment as crept out of the crevice. The feel, the sight…!

"Amazing, _dattebayo!_ " His voice hardly worked beyond a hissy inhale. He was a bit less than halfway out before, missing the tight and flexing embrace, impulsively jammed his way back in. Mei, taking the unexpected thrust, arched and threw her head back with a sharp gasp; her posture buried Naruto in her wild cascade of auburn locks.

Naruto was not one to start off slow and tactful; already, after setting both palms on her waist and gripping with a bruising touch, his hips began to jerk and buckle against Mei's rump. The woman's legs wobbled, her knees weakening as her ass was pounded recklessly with a haphazard tempo. Her hands were now gripping Tsunade's head for balance instead of simply pulling the blonde to her groin as a power-play.

Impulsively, Naruto jabbed and jerked the Mizukage, even when she gasped out warnings and instructions against his recklessness. Her breath stalled each time that hard cock rammed deep inside of her ass. The pummeling force dulled her to the lashing of Tsunade's mouth, though the Fifth's tongue hardly lifted; with Naruto's frantic pace causing Mei to thrash erratically, Tsunade felt that darting her tongue would be a wasted effort when Mei's furry crotch would be shoved up against the length of her tongue periodically.

Why couldn't they just give her a chance to catch her bearings? Tsunade had more reason than any to cry for mercy. All of her holes had been stretched to their limits! The mutt even was still stuffed in her ass, firing out his liquid essence. Would a command from Kiba bring the dog to deflate and dismount? With him to the side, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, even if he did have some influence over Akamaru's sexual behavior, he probably could even muster up the mind to make the command. So here she was, granddaughter of Senju Hashirama and Fifth Hokage, stuck underneath a cur with his swollen cock lodged in her asshole while another Kage's muff was pushed against her mouth.

Naruto held onto no reservations. He was insatiable, and his jinchuuriki-stamina could afford him to hold off on an orgasm for a good while longer, but that was not what he wanted. This burgeoning load was a burden that had to be unloaded, and Mei would receive it all. Well, that was at least what he thought until Mei, in the throes of unintelligible gasping, wheezed, " _Not inside, Naruto-kun!_ " Anal ejaculation carried far fewer risks than a vaginal injection, but Mei found the unsettlingly-slow trickle of seed oozing out of her bowels undignified. Even if he hadn't heeded her before, she hoped he'd at least pull out this time around.

And under normal circumstances, Naruto would've belayed her winded instruction, but with the dawning climax, he felt into a state of zombie-like proportions, yielding to the whim of others.

Of course, Mei was a bit further along than her whiskered stallion. A few more thrusts to her asshole and twirls around her clit, her body clenched. She arched against Naruto's sternum. One hand grabbed a fistful of Tsunade's platinum locks, and the other arm twisted around to hook around Naruto's head to bring him into a deep, tongue-filled kiss as she breathlessly rode out the orgasm. Vaginal walls clenched, and though Tsunade drew away as much as she could, she could not escape being dowsed when Mei's orgasm began to spray over her. Humiliating, but Akamaru's constant weight refused her escape. Her tongue – just the tip – peeked out to help Mei fulfill her climax, dabbing against the drenched labia as the squirting subsided.

As if that was not enough, with Mei's muscles contracting firmly, Naruto's orgasm was triggered. And as per requested, he pulled out, but it was Mei who maneuvered him to stick between her thighs, his length poking out to the slick-faced Tsunade. Mei rubbed him a little to invigorate his release, and soon, his white seed was released. Due to strained muscles, it was not a gush; more like pearly droplets rolling out of his tiny slit to fall onto Tsunade's face, making her a complete mess of a triad's orgasms. Naruto moaned and gasped as he finished, and then his eyes began to roll up. Only a kyuubi transformation had left him so drained before.

As Naruto stumbled, Tsunade finally got the reprieve she was hoping for: the wide bulge shrunk! Even if Akamaru's tight embrace didn't lessen, Tsunade wouldn't waste the opportunity to escape. A quick yank forward, and the dog's knot slipped out of her. And immediately after that, the shaft fell out with a sloppy flourish of doggy semen coating him. With the connection undone, Akamaru dismounted and gave a wide yawn. Unloaded, and with his master retired, he lost interest quickly in the women.

Tsunade sat on her haunches. Her back hole was so distended from Akamaru's presence, and his semen wasn't as thick as a human's; when she sat up, Akamaru's heavy load began to spill out and puddle beneath her. She was disgusted, but there was little she could do beyond wait for her jutsu to tighten her back up. When she had the strength, and when Kiba woke up, she'd be sure to clonk him on the head and warn him to train his dog!

Naruto was just about asleep on his feet. And just as he was about to fall down, Mei caught him by the chin at the last second; he was on his knees, and she was bent over at the middle with her free hand on her knee. She smiled at him – that sweet, disarming, dishonest smile. "When Kiba-kun wakes up, pass along this message, Naruto-kun," she said to him. "If either of you utter a word about today, I'll kill you."


End file.
